Misery Loves Company
by TracyCook
Summary: Rebekah and Caroline hate each other, they are constantly battling for attention and in competition with each other. But, when Rebekah opens up a little more to Caroline she starts to understand her more and grows curious about her. With time this curiosity turns romantic and confusing. What will happen? Rebekoline romance.
1. Everyone Deserves To Be Happy

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Everyone ****Deserves To Be Happy**

Caroline could not stand Rebekah. The moment that the original vampire had arrived in her life, she had felt like she had been forced into one of those competitive "mean girl" movies. The other blonde wanted to take everything away from her. She continued to kill her friends, steal her boyfriends, take over her dance-committees, and she was now pretty much in control of the entire school. _'That used to be my job…'_

And it had. She had been the head cheerleader, she had the jock boyfriend, and she was Miss Mystic Falls. Now, she was still the head cheerleader but she had a British vampire that constantly undermined her and went against her wishes, she still had a boyfriend but he was hiding away in the mountains currently, breaking every bone in his body over and over to be free, and she no longer was Miss Mystic Falls. The human Caroline was dead. They had held a ceremony and everything to show her departure into a new life.

She accepted her vampirism better than most, but she hated her new life.

Constantly watching the people that she loved get hurt because of what she was. Watching her father die, watching her mother get in trouble with the council because her daughter was one of 'them.' Watching Tyler's mother hate him because he was a werewolf.

And of course, dealing with Rebekah.

That really was what it was like. Rebekah's brother Klaus, the man who attempted to hurt and kill everyone that Caroline loved before proceeding to try and 'woo' her, had told her that Rebekah was a brat. She always was a brat. That she was desperate for attention from men, women, people in general, so desperate that she was childish and acted out in any way to get said attention. Damon had on occasion exploited this weakness and used it against the original vampire. She would sleep with anyone who offered up a few compliments and made her feel like they cared, it was pathetic, and tragic.

The more time that Caroline spent with Rebekah, the more that she realized that she was just like any other girl. _'Well, any other girl with superhuman strength that can't be killed at least…'_

But, she truly was.

She wanted to go to school, to be popular, to date, and most importantly she wanted to attend a dance. Caroline could not comprehend how someone who had been alive for over one-thousand years could feel compelled to go to something as ridiculous as a high school dance, but Rebekah lived for it. She breathed the high school experience.

Staring down at her hands as she sorted through the decorations for the dance, Caroline mulled over the idea of asking the beautiful vampire why she wanted to attend a dance so bad. Glancing over her shoulder she stared at the back of Rebekah's head.

"What are you looking at?" Rebekah asked in an upset accented tone. She envied Caroline to the point of hatred.

"Nothing." Caroline hastily said as she returned her attention to the peace sign decorations.

"This decade-dance theme is ridiculous." The original vampire said as she stared over the younger blonde's shoulder at the peace signs.

She rolled her blue eyes. "Oh yeah, it makes much more sense to go 50's, 60's, and then 20's. What do you have against the seventies anyway? They were fun and colorful."

"I wouldn't know." Rebekah stated in a bitter tone, her eyes hardening and her body stiffening as she stared down at the signs. "I wasn't around for that decade, remember darling? I spent it trapped inside of a coffin." Her words caused Caroline to feel something that she rarely felt toward the other vampire, remorse. She knew that Rebekah had a difficult upbringing. _'But that is no excuse for who she has become…'_"Plus, I just don't like the seventies. I prefer the class of the twenties to the, what is it called again, the disco?"

"Yeah, it's the disco and its fun." She attempted again, turning so that she could look directly into Rebekah's eyes. Hoping that her happiness would be contagious. Apparently, originals were immune to that as well.

Rebekah stared deeply into Caroline's eyes, finding herself feeling lost in their mix of emotions, drowning in them, suffocating. It was unpleasant but somehow pleasant at the same time. _'She has such lovely and captivating eyes… so emotional, full of life… When will she learn that she is dead?'_In the back of her mind a voice nagged at her, _'When will you, Rebekah?'_Glancing down at Caroline's red lips, her breath caught in her throat and she suppressed the odd urges as she stated coldly, "I would take a tango over a disco any day, my sweet."

With that, she turned and returned to the other side of the room to continue working on setting up her portion of decorations.

She needed something to distract her from the random feelings that she had just encountered. Rebekah had spent over a thousand years of her life chasing after men who never really loved her, being alone, running from a father who was out to kill her, and sleeping in a coffin. She had all of this life experience, but until today she had never felt anything toward another woman. She had experimented with women, slept with women, or simply lured women home so that she could devour them because they tasted more delicious than men, but she had never felt anything for them.

But, when she had stared into Caroline's eyes she felt captivated, and when she glanced down to her perfect lips her stomach flipped uncomfortably. It was the same feeling that she got when she was with Stefan all those years ago. When she had thought that she had been in love with him, when she had thought that he loved her back. It was never her that he loved though.

'_It doesn't mean anything…'_She tried to tell herself. Yet, the feeling was still there, consuming her.

Caroline could not stop thinking about the look that she had witnessed behind those beautiful eyes; she could have sworn that they darkened in lust. _'Why would they though? She can't lust after me? That would be so weird and creepy…'_She shuddered at the thought.

Awkward silence passed between the two women as they focused on the decorations. Caroline was a talkative individual and she hated silence, whether it was awkward or not, so she found herself thinking about talking to Rebekah again. She was curious about her life, about her reasoning, about how she became who she was.

"So, aren't you like a billion years old or something?"

"Something like that." She responded, her tongue dripping in sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you so obsessed with dances and stuff? I mean, you've lived like hundreds of lifetimes, why go back to high school? Just to steal my life?"

Rebekah was thrown off by the random insightful question. Honestly, she did not even know that the younger vampire had ever paid that close of attention to her life. Or was she too obvious? She was probably too obvious. Her hands started to shake as she stared down at them and contemplated answering the question or ignoring it. Finally, she decided to give a short answer.

"It isn't just to steal your life, love. That is only a perk." She teased, but the pain was evident in her voice.

Caroline noticed that the other blonde was hiding something and she moved toward her hastily, standing behind her and looking over her face. Watching her closely, trying to read the unreadable woman. "Please, just tell me? Why is this dance so important to you?"

Rebekah took in a breath and swallowed hard as she once again thought about opening up to Caroline. She did not understand why she was asking these questions though, and if her past was a reference to how this would end up playing out, these stories would lead to deception. If she opened up and told her, showed her vulnerability, she would be daggered in the heart and stuffed back into a coffin for keepsake.

"Because, I have never been to a dance before and I want to." The British vampire stated.

"Wait? You've been alive all this time and you've never been to a dance before? That's crazy—" She paused when she received a deathly glare from Rebekah. "—sorry. I just would have thought you would have gone to a dance at some point."

"It was not for lack of trying that I never got the opportunity to attend. It just seemed that every time that I prepared for a dance I got stabbed in the back. At least most recently." She sneered, referencing to when Elena daggered her through the heart while she was getting dressed for the last dance.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Okay, I'm not sorry that she did it." Caroline admitted. "She did what she thought was the best at the time, but I am sorry that you missed the dance… and I am sorry that your life has been so miserable."

"I deserve the misery that I bring upon myself." Rebekah said with a shrug of her shoulders as she moved away from the other blonde. She could not stand being so close to her; it made her body react strangely and her mind get all fuzzy. It was a weakness and she was not a fan of weakness. "I should probably go get dressed. If I do not show tonight then I have probably been killed." She sneered.

"I hope that you have a fun night." Caroline stated honestly. She felt sorrow emanating from Rebekah, she was a tragedy and she wanted to help make her feel better.

"And why would you wish something like that, darling?"

"Because, everyone deserves to find happiness." She said with an encouraging smile.

"In that case, I hope that you have a wonderful evening as well."

O

Authors Note:

Starting a new Rebekoline fic. :) I hope that you all enjoy reading it! Please do tell me what you think and leave me reviews and encouragement if you want me to add the next chapter. I know that this couple is not all too popular, but I love them.

Thank you all so very much for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Just Leave Me Alone

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**Just Leave Me Alone**

Rebekah stared into the full-length mirror in her bedroom, looking herself over for what seemed like the hundredth time. She wanted to look perfect for the dance. Leaning forward she fixed the makeup around her eyes and smirked, she looked beautiful and she knew it.

Her mind wandered momentarily to the evening. It was surreal. She was going on an actual date, with a handsome and normal human. Matt. Rebekah fancied Matt quite a bit. He had been the first man to ever give her a ride home, open a door for her, or offer her his jacket despite her not needing one. He was the sweetest man that she had ever met, and considering that she had been alive for over a thousand years that was remarkable.

He was everything that she had ever claimed to want.

Yet, she still felt that she was not happy with the night. Perhaps it was simply her being selfish, or "bratty," as Niklaus would say. She had everything that she ever wanted and she still wasn't happy. She had a sickening feeling that there was more to it than just that though, the reality was too terrifying to entertain, so instead she ignored it.

'_I cannot possibly like someone as annoying as Caroline… There is absolutely nothing intriguing about her… except her stunning eyes and those gorgeous lips and—'_

Rebekah groaned out in frustration at her thoughts and moved away from the mirror, picking up her expensive handbag. "This cannot be happening right now! I do not like her, I hate her! I want her life I do not want her in mine!" She growled angrily as she started down the stairs toward the front door of their house. Matt was supposed to be there to pick her up any minute and she wanted to be prepared to leave the moment he got there.

She tapped her heel-clad foot against the ground impatiently as she stared down at the dress that she had chosen. It was hardly seventies themed, but she hated the seventies and refused to wear bellbottoms and brightly colored clothes or peace signs. She instead chose a simple and elegant black dress that could be worn in any era, the neckline dipped down revealing a good amount of cleavage, and it cut-off right above her knees.

'_I wonder if Caroline will enjoy the view… NO! Bloody hell, stop thinking about her!'_

O

"Stop thinking about her." Caroline muttered to herself as she stared into the mirror in Elena's bathroom. She had just finished doing her hair while the other girls were trying on their dresses and getting ready in the other room, and all that she could think about was Rebekah. It was not creepy thinking, nothing perverted or anything, just strange thoughts. Random worries.

She was worried about how the night would go and making sure that the original vampire enjoyed her first dance. Concern was almost scarier than perversion.

Caroline was not above admitting that Rebekah was gorgeous, but actually caring about her feelings, that was not something she wanted to do. Caring led to way too many confusing emotions and issues.

"You done in there, Care?" Elena's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah!" The blonde called back before opening the bathroom door and returning to the bedroom. She smiled at her best friends and did a twirl to show off her outfit. She had decided on a dress with peace signs all over it. Looking over Elena and Bonnie's outfits she nodded in approval. "You guys look great!"

"Yeah, you too." Elena agreed.

Caroline walked across the room and took a seat on the bed as her friends talked amongst themselves. _'Maybe I should have invited Rebekah to get ready with us? I mean that is kinda part of the whole experience. Girls getting together with their friends—not that she's my friend—but still, it could have been a fun experience for her and—'_

"Caroline?"

"Huh?" She wondered, glancing up at her friend as she heard Elena say her name. "Did you say something?"

"Uh, yeah, I asked if you were excited to be reunited with Tyler? I mean after everything that happened with Klaus, and him being away for so long, that has to be exciting." She sat down on one side of Caroline and Bonnie sat down on the opposite side of her.

"Of course I am excited to see him, he's my boyfriend." Her voice held uncertainty and she hated herself for it. She was happy and excited to see him again, she loved him. He had been there for her through everything and he had hurt himself numerous times just to get over his bond with Klaus in order to be with her. He was the one for her. Still, she could not shake her thoughts of Rebekah.

"Okay, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked a little too quickly. Internally she berated herself for being such a terrible liar.

"I mean you are acting totally weird right now, so spill? Is there a new guy, did Tyler do something to upset you?" Elena asked with concerned brown eyes. Caroline quickly declined the accusation.

"No, he didn't do anything wrong—it's just…"

"Just what?"

Caroline took in a breath and closed her eyes as she thought over her words. How was she supposed to tell them that she was worried about Rebekah? That she was not as excited to see her boyfriend tonight because she was more concerned with a certain British vampire that had attempted to kill them all at one point? _'I can't, that's how… I can't tell them that.' _

"Care?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and offered them a weak smile. "I'm fine, really. Just worried about tonight, Mystic Falls and dances don't really mix well, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. But, we can't live our lives like this."

"Like what?"

"Terrified by the past. We have to be able to enjoy ourselves or else we will all go crazy."

O

"I missed you so much." Tyler whispered against Caroline's ear as they swayed to the music. She smiled at his kind words.

"I missed you too." She returned his sentiment, but her mind was lost on something else. Someone else entirely. Her eyes were focused on Rebekah as she watched her dancing with Matt, she watched as he smiled down at her and she returned the smile, she listened in on their conversation and smiled when she heard the original vampire laugh at one of Matt's jokes. She was happy to see that Rebekah was having a great night.

That was all that mattered.

'_Wait, that is not all that matters! Tyler matters! He is being so sweet right now, focus on him, not on her…'_

Caroline tried her hardest to focus on what Tyler was doing and saying, but she kept glancing across the room at Rebekah. She wanted to make sure that Matt was treating her right, and she wanted to make sure that no one attempted to kill her tonight.

Her muscles tensed as she watched Matt run his hands dangerously lower, his fingertips grazing over the vampire's perfect ass. She could suddenly feel blood pumping through her veins as jealousy started to control her. Caroline knew what jealousy felt like. It was one of her heightened senses. She had been extremely jealous as a human and now she was even more jealous as a vampire. _'But why am I jealous of Matt touching her? I don't like Matt…'_

Matt pulled her body closer to his and leant down to kiss the top of her head eliciting a shy reaction from Rebekah. This almost pushed Caroline to do something that she would regret. It was not her place to intervene. Especially when he was not doing anything inappropriate.

"Okay, what the hell is goin' on?" Tyler asked, pulling away from his girlfriend and staring over his shoulder at Rebekah.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. You're staring over at Klaus's sister a lot, you're all tense and I can sense that you are upset."

"This has nothing to do with him Tyler." Caroline insisted, suddenly understanding why her boyfriend was upset. He was jealous. He thought that this strange behavior had something to do with Klaus and it didn't.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like it does."

"It doesn't. I'm just worried about Rebekah." She admitted with furrowed brows as she glanced over at the other blonde vampire. Rebekah turned and caught her eyes at that moment, flashing her a devious grin, before returning her attention to Matt. _'That was weird… does she know that I am talking about her…? What was with that smile?'_

"Oh, so you're like protecting his little sister now or something? Yeah, that doesn't mean anything."

"Tyler, I just want her to have a good night!" Caroline insisted angrily.

He stared down at her with conflicted eyes and then hesitantly asked her, "promise?"

"Yeah."

"How about you pay attention to your boyfriend who came to see you tonight and who suffered through so many weeks alone, in pain, just to be with you, instead?"

"Okay, I will. I'm sorry." Caroline quickly apologized with sorrow-filled eyes. She had not meant to hurt his feelings or to make him feel like he was unimportant to her. Tyler meant the world to her. She was just concerned about Rebekah for some unknown reason. Truthfully she could not explain it if asked about it.

"It's okay babe. I just missed you so much and I hate her brother."

"I know you do." She said sadly.

Tyler leant down and captured her lips with his own in a chaste kiss that did not go unnoticed by Rebekah.

The British vampire watched the kiss from a distance, her eyes darkening with hatred as her body started to shake. She could feel her fangs threatening to break through as she dug her nails into Matt's back, squeezing him a little too tightly. "Ow, damn. Bekah, you're hurting me." He said, drawing her out of her jealous rage. Quickly she let go of him and apologized for hurting him, but her eyes returned to the couple directly after.

She could not explain her jealousy. She had no right and no need to be jealous.

Rebekah did not want Tyler.

'_Perhaps that is not why I am jealous…?'_

O

"Is your mom home?" Tyler asked with a mischievous smile as he led his girlfriend out of the gymnasium toward the car.

"No." Caroline responded with a smile.

"Okay, good. Go wait in the car, I gotta get something and then I will be right out." She nodded and started to walk away, but he grabbed ahold of her and kissed her before she could go anywhere. She didn't mind him stopping her. Caroline loved kissing him. He was the best that she had ever had.

"See you soon." She whispered out before she turned and started toward Tyler's car.

Reaching the car, Caroline attempted to open the passenger side door, but as soon as her hand slipped into the handle she was forcefully flipped around and her back was pressed tightly up against the side of the car. Her body was being held in place by another person, a soft female someone. She recognized the scent as it surrounded her and shivered as she felt lips brush against her ear and she heard that beautiful accented voice.

"Why, if I may ask, have you been watching me all night? Planning on aiding in my death. again?" Rebekah wondered.

"No! Of course not!" Caroline stated adamantly as she pulled back to look into the other woman's eyes. She could not believe what she was being accused of doing. First she was accused by her boyfriend of caring for Rebekah because she loved Klaus, now she was being accused of caring for her only so that she could help kill her again, could she not just care?

Rebekah raised a brow at the younger vampire. "Then what is it? Need I remind you that if you do happen to kill me, you all may very well die along with me?"

"I don't want to kill you Rebekah!" Caroline insisted as she squirmed around, trying to break out of her grasp. It did little to help her situation. She was nowhere near as strong as Rebekah and she found that she could hardly move with the other blonde pinning her down. She was trapped.

"Then what is it that you do want? Why were you leering at me throughout the entire dance?"

"Uh, I dunno, maybe because I wanted to protect you!?" She shouted out, pushing Rebekah off of her a bit. Allowing a little space between their bodies, but she still felt trapped.

Cocking her head to the side, the original vampire stared down at her with trepidation. "What do you mean exactly when you say that you wanted to protect me?" Rebekah was not used to people actually caring about her wellbeing. No one ever did.

"I just wanted to make sure that you had a good night and that Matt treated you right, but thanks for ruining my night!" Caroline said as tears rolled down her pale cheeks and over her neck. Her body was shaking and she looked completely devastated. Rebekah stared at her in horror and confusion as she tried to understand why she had done what she had done, and why she felt terrible for making the beautiful woman cry.

Still, she was too stubborn to thank her. She did not need anyone. "I don't need your protection Caroline."

Her anger was controlling her now, and when she was angry she found she was far more powerful. "Of course you don't." Caroline said before pushing Rebekah away from her and walking down the street. She did not feel like talking to her anymore. In fact if she never spoke with her again she would be completely content.

'_That is not true…' _Her mind nagged, but she ignored it and continued walking.

Rebekah watched as she started to walk away and she quickly moved toward her, holding onto her arm and trying to hold her in place. "Caroline, wait. I didn't mean to—"

"—just leave me alone!" She said, pushing her arm away and running as fast as she could down the street.

O

Authors Note:

I only received two reviews for the last chapter, but I am enjoying writing this fic. I do hope that you will leave me some encouragement so that I know that y'all are enjoying this fic and want me to keep on updating fast. :) Thank you to all of my wonderful readers.

You all are amazing.

-Tracy Cook


	3. Trust

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Three**

**Trust**

Caroline was suddenly very happy that her mother was not home. The last thing that she wanted to do was to talk about what had happened that evening and why she was uncontrollably crying. Even if she wanted to talk to someone about it, she wouldn't know how to explain what she was feeling. It made no sense. She had gotten into an argument with Rebekah. That was nothing new. They fought so many times over the last year of high school; they were enemies in more ways than simple rivalry.

Rebekah had killed and hurt so many people that she loved on so many occasions and Caroline had never broken down into tears before.

So, why now? She could not begin to comprehend it.

Tonight had been wonderful. She had spent her entire night with her amazing boyfriend Tyler, who she loved very much, but her attention wasn't on him. Her attention had been on Rebekah and her safety and happiness and that infuriated her. Why did she get so upset when the original vampire said that she did not need her to protect her? Why had it felt like her heart was being squeezed tightly in her chest?

Caroline groaned out in frustration and sorrow as she hurled herself onto her bed and snuggled up with her stuffed bear. She should have been snuggled up with Tyler after having mind-blowing sex right about now.

"Oh god… Tyler… He told me to wait at the car, he's probably freaking out." She muttered to herself as sobs shook her body and tears rolled into her mouth. They left a salty aftertaste on her tongue. Tyler had put himself through endless torture just so that he could be in a relationship with her and then she ignored him the entire night in order to watch her nemesis, and then ditched him because Rebekah cornered her and accused her of being deceptive.

"I'm a horrible girlfriend…" She cried out into the darkness of her room.

Her mind filled with images of Rebekah and she could hear that accented voice over and over telling her that she did not need her to protect her. Caroline knew that the original vampire was probably right, but somehow those words still hurt her.

'_I don't get it… why do those words hurt so much?! Why do I even care?' _She buried her face in her pillow and started to cry louder as her body shook and her muscles tensed.

O

Tyler made his way out to his car where he had told his girlfriend to wait for him. When he got there though, he noticed that she was nowhere to be found. His smile dropped and turned into a worried frown as he furrowed his eyebrows and looked around for any sign of what had happened. He could see a dent in the passenger side door and it served to worry him further. His mind immediately wandered to Klaus, but Klaus was dead.

Turning around he ran back toward the dance in order to find Elena. Closing his eyes he used his intensified sense of scent and sniffed her out, and then he made his way through the crowd toward Elena and Bonnie who were both talking and laughing next to the punch bowl.

"Elena, Bonnie!" He called out, running toward them.

Elena's smile quickly fell and her face took on an anxious expression as she took a step toward him and stared up into his eyes. "What is it Tyler?"

"It's Caroline. I told her to wait in the car for me after the dance. I only took a few minutes, but there is a dent in the passenger door and I can't find her anywhere." He spoke frantically as he glanced around the room once more for any sign of his girlfriend.

"Maybe she walked home?" Bonnie offered.

"Why would she walk home? I didn't take that long, plus I just got back into town and we had plans after the dance."

"Okay, calm down." Elena told him as she looked around the party for Damon or Stefan, they would know what to do and they were always nearby when she needed them. Actually, they were always nearby whether she needed them or not. They were both extremely protective over her.

Both brothers were standing beside the wall watching them talk. Elena called them over and they both joined the group, but neither of them seemed to share their concern for Caroline. Stefan still had his humanity turned off and Damon was still Damon. He cared for her but he did not really care if anyone else lived or died.

"We don't really have time to waste on this." Stefan said.

"But he said that there were dents in the side of the car that means that there was probably confrontation. It could have been one of the originals or something else."

"Or, she could have just bailed on her little boyfriend here." Damon added in a sarcastic teasing tone of voice as he lifted his eyebrows and looked over at Tyler. "Did you check her house?"

"No. I mean she said her mom wasn't home, but I didn't really wanna risk it. Her mom doesn't really want me there after finding out everything about me."

"We'll go check if she is there, you look around the forest." Elena told him.

"Okay." Tyler nodded in agreement. Before he could walk away Elena reached out and grabbed ahold of his arm, catching his eyes with her own and smiling.

"We'll find her."

She refused to allow anyone else that she loved to die.

O

"Caroline!" Elena shouted as she pounded on the front door. They had tried to knock softly at first, but once they noticed that her mother was not home they gave up on being polite. "Caroline, if you are in there open the door!" She called out again.

There was no response.

Bonnie and Elena shared a questioning look with each other and then they both shrugged their shoulders and turned back to the door, opening it and entering the house without being invited in. They needed to know if she was home or not that way they could move on to searching other areas of the town that they knew Caroline liked to go. "Caroline!"

Upstairs Caroline snuggled up under the blankets hoping that they would protect her from her friends. She was not in the mood to talk to them about what had happened. She never wanted to talk about what happened to anyone. It was all too confusing. Her emotions were a blur, her thoughts were a mess, she hated it. Even if she attempted to explain her attitude at the dance she would not be capable of doing so.

Her ears perked up as she heard her best friend's feet as they walked toward her bedroom. She knew that they were about to find her and she tangled herself deeper into the blankets, praying they would protect her, but knowing that they wouldn't.

They knocked on her door and she jumped, letting out a squeak.

"Caroline! I can hear you in there, open up!"

"Just go away!"

"No. We have been worried sick about you and Tyler is out searching for you right now, so we are coming in whether you like it or not." Elena said. After a few minutes of silence she reached for the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open and entering the room with Bonnie close behind her. They could not see Caroline, but they could tell where she was. She was the lump under the blankets on her bed.

Elena reached over and flipped on the light. Exchanging a worried look with Bonnie they both walked over to the bed and sat down on it, staring down at the lump under the covers.

"Caroline, what's going on? You have everyone worried sick about you."

"Just leave me alone, please? I don't want to talk about it." She said under the blankets.

Elena could hear that the blonde vampire's voice was strained and that her nose was stuffy and it worried her. Had she been crying? "No, Caroline. We aren't going anywhere. Please, just come out of under those blankets and talk to us…"

Caroline let out a sigh and she threw the blankets off of her head and stared up at her friends. They both were wearing looks of concern that only worsened when they saw her face. _'I must look awful… I bet my makeup is all over my face and my eyes are all puffy… god what is wrong with me?' _

"What is going on Care? Why are you crying and why did you leave the dance without telling Tyler where you were going? Did he do something?"

The blonde sat up and shook her head quickly; the last thing that she wanted was for this to get blamed on Tyler. It wasn't his fault that she was acting so strange. "No! He didn't do anything wrong. He was wonderful tonight."

"Then what happened?"

Caroline cast her eyes toward her shaking hands as she tried to think of a way to explain what had happened and why it had bothered her so much. She simply could not find the words no matter how hard she tried to do so. It made no sense. What was she supposed to tell them? That she got upset and left the party, not because of her boyfriend, but because of her enemy not wanting her to protect her? That sounded insane.

"It was because of Rebekah." She whispered.

"I knew it was an original, what did she do to you this time?" Elena asked, reaching out and placing a hand over Caroline's.

She let out a breath and looked down at their connected hands as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, it's not exactly what she did… I don't know how to explain it."

"Just start from the beginning."

"Okay." Her voice was hesitant, but she decided to tell them the entire story. Why not? Maybe they would be able to tell her why she was acting so weird, because she certainly could not figure it out. "I guess it started this morning. I showed up at the dance committee and she was there alone working on the decorations. She told me I was late and really pissed me off like she always does, but then we ended up talking and she told me why the dance and high school was so important to her. And I kind of understood her."

Both of her friends looked shocked by her admittance.

"I know, it's crazy, I never would have guessed I would understand that woman. But, she kinda told me how she never went to high school or a dance and how she had always wanted to, so it was a really big deal for her."

"Yeah, she told me that before too." Elena said, excluding mentioning the fact that she literally stabbed her in the back afterward. "But, why would this make her attack you?"

"She didn't attack me." Caroline was quick to defend her. She did not want them to think that this was a violent attack. It had hurt her feelings, but she had not actually physically harmed her in any way.

"Then what did she do?"

She sighed. "Well, she cornered me and asked me why I was staring at her a lot tonight."

"You were staring at her a lot?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like creepy perverted staring or anything like that. I just, I wanted to make sure that she was having a fun night. I guess because she told me about how important the dance was to her. So I was making sure that Matt treated her right and making sure that she had a fun time. I just wanted her to be happy." Her voice cracked and her eyes threatened to fill with tears again.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I—I don't know. I really don't know. I guess I just felt I needed to protect her for some reason, but apparently she didn't need my protection." Caroline stated spitefully.

"So are you guys like friends now, Caroline?" Bonnie asked with wide eyes.

"No! I mean, I don't know, maybe…"

"She's an original vampire. She is dangerous. These things that she is telling you could all be lies, you know that you can't just trust her blindly." The witch had a way of judging vampires, but both of her friends understood why she was so judgmental. Rebekah had played a part in her mother being killed and turned into a vampire, whether she had a choice in the part she played or not.

"I don't trust her." Caroline said. Honestly she didn't trust her. She expected that she was using her for some diabolical plan. _'Just like she suspected that I was trying to kill her… maybe the lack of trust is the problem…' _"But, you guys need to trust me. I know how to take care of myself and I know what I am doing."

"Fine…"

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Elena elaborated with a squeeze of her hand, before she stood to her feet and Bonnie joined her. Now that they knew that she was safe they needed to tell Tyler to stop searching for her and leave her alone like she wanted.

"Thank you for that, but I will be okay." Caroline smiled brightly even though she was still broken inside from the night's events.

"Get some rest Caroline."

"Hey." The blonde vampire called out to her friends before they left her room. "Will you tell Tyler that I am okay?"

"Of course we will, but maybe you should talk to him yourself. He may be able to help with all of this."

"I don't want to see him right now."

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all very much for reading this fic! I am really enjoying writing it and I love reading your wonderful reviews, they keep me wanting to add new chapters fast for all of you! They will be getting together soon, please be patient with me. I am hoping to make this a fairly long fic.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Unnatural

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Four**

**Unnatural **

Caroline tried her hardest to focus on what the teacher was saying. Despite being a vampire she still wanted to pass her classes and graduate high school. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to focus on the lesson, her mind wandered to a certain blonde. Looking over her shoulder she caught sight of the empty desk where Rebekah normally sat in class, but she was not there. Then she cast her eyes to the clock and saw that it was already ten minutes into the class period.

'_She isn't coming again…' _She thought to herself before sighing and looking down at her notebook. Caroline started to doodle absentmindedly as her mind raced.

When Rebekah had started school she had hated her, she had wanted nothing more than to never have to see the other woman again. Rebekah had tried to steal everything from her and she had succeeded for the most part, aside from Tyler, she had taken everything. _'And look, here I am ignoring him now because of her…' _She never would have expected to miss the British vampire, but somehow she did.

She was worried about her. Worried for her safety, worried about her sanity and what drastic measures she could go to if she thought there was scheming involved, and honestly Caroline just missed seeing her beautiful face in school.

'_Beautiful…?' _The word served to further perplex her.

Taking a moment she thought about Rebekah's appearance. She definitely was a gorgeous woman. That had been one of the reasons that she had hated her in the first place, she was jealous, and she felt threatened. _'Her perfect full lips, those gorgeous eyes, that fit body, and don't even get me started on how freaking sexy that accent is…' _She groaned out in annoyance as she internally admired Rebekah. She hated that she was thinking such things; she hated finding the other woman attractive. Caroline had a boyfriend and she was not interested in women.

The bell rang abruptly, signaling that the class was over. It caused her to jump and let out an embarrassing squeak. Class had gone by faster than she had expected. When she looked down at her paper she was further embarrassed when she realized that she had doodled Rebekah's name multiple times on the page.

'_What the heck is going on with me!?'_

Caroline closed her notebook and put it in her bag before pulling it over her shoulder as she stood to her feet and walked out of the classroom. There were people bumping into her as she walked through the crowded hallway toward Elena's locker. She needed to talk to her.

Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan were all standing by her locker talking to each other. It was rare to see the three of them talking and laughing like they were. Tragedy had a way of destroying friendships and relationships. Caroline approached the group and offered them a smile as they greeted her, obviously still worried about her. "Hey."

"Hey, Care." Elena smiled. "You okay?" She asked as she realized that her friend looked upset about something.

"Yeah." She muttered softly as she glanced down the hallway at Rebekah's locker. Somehow she hoped to see that she had come to school late, or perhaps she had simply skipped the class that they had together. But, she was nowhere to be found.

"Really, because you don't look okay."

"I'm just a little worried." Caroline admitted despite herself. She had told herself that she wasn't going to talk to her friends about her concern for the original, not after how they had reacted at her house. Her feelings were not something that they could handle.

"Worried about what?" Bonnie asked before reaching out and touching the blonde's arm. Her eyes widened as a vision flashed before her. After it had passed she hastily pulled her hand away and prayed that her friends had not noticed. By the looks on their faces, they had, but neither of them pressed for her to tell them what she had seen. She was happy about that, because she did not want to have to explain it to them. _'What is going on with you Caroline?' _"You're worried about Rebekah…" Bonnie said.

"Yeah." Her friends looked at her like she was insane and maybe she was. She didn't understand why she was concerned with their enemy any more than they did. "Don't look at me like that you guys."

"How are we supposed to look at you, Caroline? This is the woman who helped kill my mom and you are concerned about her?"

Her chest clenched in pain as guilt consumed her. She felt terrible for caring about Rebekah, she wanted to go back to hating her like the others, go back to being angry with her for all of the horrible things that she had done. But, she couldn't. She missed her and she was worried about her. "I know, okay? I know. I don't know why I am worried about her—it's just—she hasn't been in class all week and I am worried about what she might have done. I mean, she is really hurt and it's all my fault."

"Wait? I thought you said that she cornered you, how is any of this your fault?"

"Because, I was hurt and I pushed her away from me and told her to leave me alone, and now she is nowhere to be found. How am I not supposed to think that I had something to do with this?"

"It's a good thing that she is leaving you alone, Care. You need to stay away from her. She is dangerous."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friends. She loved them to death and they would always be the most important people to her in life and in death, but she knew how to take care of herself and sometimes she felt like they thought otherwise. She knew that Rebekah was dangerous and she knew that she needed to be careful, but she also knew that Rebekah was still a girl and a vulnerable one at that. "I know that I need to be careful, and I will."

They both gave her hesitant looks.

"Okay, enough with the looks. Do you guys like have her cellphone number or know any way to contact her?" She asked, glancing toward Stefan.

When they all told her no, she thanked them and told them that she would talk to them later before walking back down the hallway toward her next class. Her mind was on Rebekah and how she was going to contact the blonde vampire. She knew that she had a cellphone, but she didn't have her number. _'I guess I'll just have to go to more drastic measures.'_

O

Rebekah had never felt so alone.

She sat in her large queen sized bed in the middle of her bedroom and stared blankly across the room at the mirror. She owned everything in the world, castles, jewels, motor vehicles, and yet she did not have the one thing that she had always craved. She did not have love. Affection. Someone in her life that cared for her as much as she cared for them, someone who would die for her like she had died so many times before.

Her brother had daggered her twice through the heart, caused her to rest for what seemed like ages, and she had forgiven him. Yet, he still hurt her over and over again and now she had lost him forever.

Rebekah's relationships with men were always a disaster. She had loved Stefan for example and he had always belonged to someone else. She had not loved Damon, but she could have fallen for him, and his heart belonged to the same woman as his brother's did. No one that she had ever loved had loved her in return. She had been alive for over a thousand years and she had never lived.

Now she was having conflicting emotions toward Caroline.

She knew that she shouldn't have attacked her the night of the dance, and it made her feel guilty, but she did not expect the younger vampire to admit that she had been watching her in order to protect her. She had assumed that they were planning on tricking her once more. Luring her somewhere in order to kill her again.

She knew now that she should not have assumed as much, also she knew that she shouldn't have gotten upset with Caroline.

'_She was just trying to protect me…' _The thought sounded strange to her. No one ever cared to protect her, no one ever cared to love her, so why now? "Why her?" She asked to herself in a bitter tone of voice as she continued to stare across the room at the mirror. Rebekah did not know the answers to her questions and she was not brave enough to go back to school and ask Caroline for the answers either. She did not plan to ever return to school after how she had acted.

She could not face the person who was attempting to do only good and was treated poorly for it by her.

O

Caroline found herself standing on the porch staring at the door to her least favorite house in town. It was the Mikaelson's residence. Just standing there made her stomach flip with unease. She knew that she was not listening to her friends' advice. They had told her that she should be careful and that Rebekah was dangerous and she had decided that the best way to do that was to go to her house? Where it would only be the two of them? It was not the most ingenious plan, but she needed to see her again.

'_If I did not come here then she might never come back to school and I would never see her again… Then again, would that really be so bad?' _She didn't know if it would be so bad. It should have relieved her. That was all that she had ever wanted.

Deep down she knew that her behavior was strange.

She had this urge to talk to Rebekah that was unnatural. She should have been worried about fixing things with Tyler, her boyfriend who was angry with her for ignoring him, not standing outside of Rebekah's house worried about never talking to her again. Caroline had been reunited with the man she loved and that night all that she had cared about had been the original vampire's safety. It was not right.

Lifting her hand she allowed it to hover over the door. Hesitating. Before lightly rapping her knuckles against it. She knew that the other woman would be fully capable of hearing the sound regardless of how quiet it was.

Then she waited.

Rebekah opened the door and despite already knowing who was standing on the other side, she was shocked. She had never thought that Caroline would actually try and speak with her at home. When the other blonde had arrived she had sensed her, she could hear her breathing and her scent was intoxicatingly delicious, but she had doubted that it was her.

Cocking her head to the side she glared at her. "What are you doing here, Caroline?" Her voice sounded empty and despondent. She was feigning indifference.

"Why haven't you been in school?" She asked, ignoring Rebekah's question entirely.

Whatever reasoning that Caroline had been expecting, was not what she heard. Rebekah did not try to cover up why she had missed school, there were no excuses, she was simply honest about her intentions. "Because dear, you told me to stay away from you and I did as I was told." She stated bluntly as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to stare into the younger vampire's eyes.

Caroline threw up her hands in frustration, "I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave me alone forever!"

"What did you mean, exactly?"

"I don't know!" She shouted to Rebekah's amusement, she loved seeing her completely confused and flustered. It was sort of adorable. "Are you gonna actually invite me inside or are you just going to ask me a bunch of questions while I stand on your porch?"

"Oh, you are right. How terribly rude of me for not inviting in the madwoman who has suddenly grown concerned for my wellbeing after a year of hatred toward me, would you like to come inside?"

Honestly, Caroline did not know if she should go inside or not. She knew that she wanted to go inside, even if Rebekah was being extremely sarcastic and kind of mean to her, she just didn't know if it would be safe. Her friends' voices were in her head scolding her for her stupid decisions. Finally, she decided that she needed to talk to Rebekah so she slowly nodded her head.

Rebekah politely held open the door for her allowing her to walk in first.

O

Authors Note:

The next chapter will be a big one! They will be taking a leap into romance and dealing with all of the feelings that they have for each other. I am excited to write it. :) This fanfic has sadly not been very popular, and I haven't gotten many reviews, so I hope that y'all are interested and enjoying reading it. Here's the deal, if y'all click the button at the bottom and send me lots of reviews telling me what you think, I promise to add another chapter TONIGHT. :)

Thank you all for reading. I really do hope you enjoy reading this! You are all wonderful.

-Tracy Cook


	5. Interesting

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Five**

**Interesting**

Caroline stared down at her hands as she sat on the couch in the living room of the Mikaelson estate. The lighting in the room was dim and the only real source of light was coming from the fireplace beside them, it would have been romantic if she were there with anyone else. She could imagine Tyler and her laying on the couch holding each other, happy and in love. _'But Rebekah…' _Her mind filled with images of it and she quickly pushed them away. _'No, absolutely not.'_

"Would you care for something to drink, darling?" Rebekah asked, lifting up the bottle of wine that she had been about to pour. Caroline glanced up at the bottle and immediately shook her head; she did not need to be inebriated with an original vampire. That was the opposite of being careful.

"No, I'm okay."

"Suit yourself." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she poured herself a glass of wine before walking over and taking a seat on the couch across from her.

Caroline could feel Rebekah's eyes fixated on her and it made her feel uncomfortable. She was just sitting across from her and staring her down intently. It was intimidating. Rebekah was intimidating. Risking it, she glanced up and caught the other vampire's eyes with her own; they looked as intense as they felt, like they were staring directly into her.

Looking back at her hands she awkwardly asked, "Can you stop staring at me like that?"

"What do you propose that I do instead? I still am unsure what exactly you are doing here."

Caroline started to fiddle her fingers as she chewed on her bottom lip and contemplated what to tell Rebekah. Why was she there? She did not understand it herself. "I guess I just came over to talk to you." She paused and looked back up, catching her intense gaze again. "I wanted to know if it was my fault that you haven't been in school."

"Well, I have already answered that question. Yes. It is your fault that I haven't been attending school. I wanted to give you the space that you asked for."

"Oh." Caroline whispered softly as the guilt started to consume her. She had been so upset with herself for how she had acted the night of the dance, the way that she had pushed her away and taken her words so personally. She had wanted space that night, but she had not wanted space forever.

"Yeah." Rebekah muttered as she squinted her eyes at the younger vampire. "Why do you care anyway? You would think you would be relieved to not have me at school anymore."

It was a reasonable question. She had been asking herself the same question over the duration of the last week. She just did not have the answer to the question. She didn't know why she missed Rebekah, why she felt guilty, why she wanted her to return to school, and she was sort of getting tired of being asked about it by everyone. "I—I don't really know."

"Aw, isn't that adorable. You miss your rival? Is it that you miss the competition?"

"No!" She denied quickly, her eyes widening. "No. I don't miss the competition. That is the one thing that I don't miss." Caroline looked over at the fireplace after admitting aloud that she did miss Rebekah, she felt embarrassed and shy.

'_The ONE thing that she does not miss… so she misses everything else about me? What a peculiar statement. Interesting…'_

"But, you did miss me." Rebekah said with a smirk playing on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. She was enjoying teasing the other blonde quite a lot; it was entertaining and quickly becoming her new favorite hobby.

"Maybe." Caroline said under her breath before groaning out in frustration and running her hands through her blonde curls, she hated all of the strange emotions that she was having. They were so confusing. Things had been simple prior to the dance, she loved Tyler and she planned to spend forever with him, and Rebekah was her sworn enemy, now she didn't know anything. She glanced over at the original vampire and witnessed the smirk and devious glint in her eyes and growled out. "I really don't know."

'_She is so adorable when she is flustered…'_

"You missed me." She stated it as though it were a fact. Caroline did not like that she was jumping to assumptions, but how could she deny the accusation? She had come over to her house to check on her. "That is rather interesting. What is it that you missed about me exactly?"

"I just missed seeing you around the school." _'Seeing your beautiful face…' _Her mind taunted. "And I felt like it was my fault that you didn't come back."

"I see." Rebekah's voice deepened and her eyes hardened as she realized that the fuel that lit the fire and caused Caroline to miss her was pure guilt. She did not miss her, she did not want to see her again, she just wanted to alleviate her own anger with herself.

"That came out wrong." She corrected. "It's not just that I feel bad, I mean, I do feel bad and I don't really understand why I feel bad, but that isn't why I missed you. I just missed you. I kept looking around to see if you were at school and just avoiding me, I hoped to see you in class, I even asked if anyone had your phone number." Caroline grew silent after she finished rambling and realized how much she had revealed to the beautiful woman. She had meant to sound a little less desperate and insane. She could feel Rebekah staring at her but refused to look into her eyes.

"Really now?" Rebekah asked amusedly.

Caroline gave her a small nod.

The original stood to her feet and started to pace in front of Caroline, holding up her glass of wine and staring down at the other blonde. She mulled over what she had told her and tried to comprehend it. She could tell that Caroline was extremely nervous and she smiled, taking a seat next to her and easing her worry. Rebekah turned and stared into her eyes, watching as the flames from the fireplace danced in them and lit up her pale skin.

'_She truly is one of the most beautiful creatures on this planet… No wonder my brother was so intrigued by her…'_

Caroline stared back into Rebekah's eyes nervously. She felt as though they were attempting to read into her soul, searching for something inside of her that she didn't want to admit yet. Not even to herself.

"First you show concern and compassion toward me, and now you are missing me?" She smiled. "If I did not know better I would assume that you fancied me, Caroline."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock at Rebekah's words. _'Wait? Did she just imply that I have some kinda romantic feelings for her?' _"What? No way!" She said in a defensive tone of voice. "I'm dating Tyler, Rebekah. Besides, I'm not even into girls. I just missed you, and I was worried about you at the dance because it was really important to you. It's nothing more than that."

"Is that so?" She did not look like she believed her.

"Yeah."

Rebekah smirked knowingly as she lifted her free hand and delicately traced her fingertips over the side of Caroline's face, gently stroking her hair away from her eyes. She watched as the younger vampire shivered at the contact. "That is quite odd, did you just shiver Caroline?"

"No." Her voice came out shaken and soft. She could not find the strength to defend herself any longer; she was enjoying the contact too much. "Of course not."

Rebekah extended one of her fingers and traced it down Caroline's cheek and over her neck, smiling teasingly when she witnessed the other woman shiver once more. "Oh, I see. Of course not, that would be odd."

"I should um—I should probably get going, I—" Caroline started, but her breath caught in her throat as Rebekah leant in a bit closer to her face. She was terrified. She did not know what she was going to do. She stared down at Rebekah's full lips realizing that they were now hovering directly over her own. _'Oh god, is she going to kiss me?! She wouldn't do that, would she? Why the hell am I just sitting here? I need to move, I can't cheat on Tyler and I don't like Rebekah!' _She attempted to move, but her body was not listening to her mind.

In fact, her body was reacting strangely to the proximity of the British vampire's lips. Her skin was tingling and there was an ache growing between her thighs that she usually only got when she was with Tyler. She recognized the feeling but she did not accept why she was feeling it.

'_Fuck…' _She thought as she watched Rebekah run her tongue over her bottom lip.

Rebekah's eyes darkened with desire as Caroline's eyes turn pitch-black as they followed her tongue along her lip. _'She is definitely aroused by me… This is going to be fun.'_

"I do believe that this is going to be interesting. Interesting indeed." She whispered against Caroline's lips, causing her to shiver as she felt Rebekah's breath rush against her lips and down over her neck. With that, she pulled away from the other woman and chuckled under her breath at what she saw. Caroline was staring up at her with desire filled eyes, her lips parted and expecting, and her breathing labored. She looked delicious.

"What were you saying my dear?"

Caroline regained her composure and coughed, lifting her chin confidently as she stood to her feet. She could not believe how carried away things had gotten between the two of them. "I um, I was saying that I should uh—I should be going." She rambled nervously and fixed her clothes, running her hands through her hair; she was embarrassed about how she had reacted.

"And just when things were getting fun." Rebekah muttered out, before sighing and standing to her feet. "Well, if you insist upon leaving that is fine." She said as she walked over to the desk and started writing something on a piece of paper. Caroline watched her curiously, wondering what she was writing.

Rebekah turned and walked back over to the younger vampire, reaching out and opening her hand before slipping the piece of paper into her hand and closing her fingers around it. Both women enjoyed the contact a little more than they should have. Caroline flashed her a look that said _'what is this?' _and she smiled. "My number." She explained simply. "Now, you should be off. I will see you in school tomorrow Caroline."

"You're coming back?" She asked, her voice heightening and her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Yes. How could I avoid something that could serve to be so bloody entertaining?"

O

Authors Note:

As promised I am adding another chapter because I got a lot of reviews. :) The same rules will always apply. If y'all leave me lots of encouragement I promise to keep adding chapters very soon. I will add one tomorrow if y'all want me to. Thank you for the wonderful comments and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	6. You're Leering Again

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Six**

**You're Leering Again**

Caroline sat up, pulled the covers off of her body and smiled as she climbed out of her bed. She was both nervous as well as excited for school today. Rebekah was coming back, and even if she did not quite comprehend why this made her smile, she knew that she could not wait to see her again. Maybe they would be friends? She hoped that they would not go back to pointlessly hating each other.

She did not know where she stood in terms of Rebekah. She had sent her a simple text message the night prior saying, _**'Here is my number.' **_Luckily, she got a response; she had been worried that she would not. But the response was puzzling. _**'Thanks, love.'**_

Caroline did not send another text after that. She had tried to type in a few replies, but none of them had sounded right. She could not tell if Rebekah was flirting with her, or if she was simply being herself. She still didn't know what she wanted out of their relationship. All that she knew was that the text had caused a smile to spread across her face and she let out a little giddy squeal as she read it, then she proceeded to read it over and over again.

That was strange behavior, right? It was the behavior of a girl interacting with a boy she was crushing on. _'Only Rebekah is definitely not a boy…' _She grew embarrassed as her mind rushed to images of Rebekah on the cheer squad, stretching and doing the splits, and showing off her very feminine features.

Caroline started to sift through her closet. She was looking for the perfect outfit for school, it felt like it was her first day all over again and she wanted to dress to impress. _'Impress who though? Tyler? Yeah, Tyler of course.'_

She did not even believe herself. It was easier to lie than to acknowledge the truth.

After trying on an assortment of outfits ranging from dresses to skinny jeans, she finally decided upon a simple yet elegant outfit. She was wearing a beautiful blouse, a pair of jeans, and a hat.

"Yep, I look pretty damn hot." She concluded, looking over her reflection one last time she smiled smugly and turned on her heels and headed toward the front door of her house.

O

Walking up to the school, Caroline found herself looking around for a certain blonde vampire. She knew that it was wrong and that she should be looking for her boyfriend, but she was not ready to face him yet. She was terrified of his reaction after so much time had passed. It had been difficult avoiding him for the last week, but so far she had been successful.

Just as the thought crossed her mind she ran directly into the back of a young man.

When he turned around and looked down at her she recognized him instantly. It was Tyler. _'Great, karma's a bitch.' _She knew that she couldn't avoid him forever, she wouldn't want to avoid him forever, but running into him today of all days was not an ideal situation.

"Caroline?" He asked sounding shocked to see her.

"Yeah…" Her voice was weak and she couldn't look into his eyes any longer. She felt too guilty.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been texting you and calling you like crazy, and I looked for you at school but you were never at the places you normally are. I thought you could have been dead or something."

"I've just been really busy, Tyler." Caroline said as she walked past him.

"That isn't a good enough answer Caroline. You can't just ignore your boyfriend for a week and then act like it's just 'cause you were busy." He said as he walked beside her. "Stop walking away from me and stop avoiding me. We gotta talk about this sometime. Does this have something to do with Klaus?"

She could hear the jealousy saturating his voice. She did not get mad though, how could she blame him for jumping to assumptions when she hadn't even replied to a text in a week? "Look, we can talk about it later I promise, I just really have to get to class." _'And see Rebekah…' _Her mind teased.

"The least you could do is talk about it with me, I'm your boyfriend—"

"—I will. Just not right now, Tyler."

"Caroline." He growled out angrily as he reached out and grabbed ahold of her arm, forcing her to stop moving forward. It would have hurt her if she were human. She stopped moving and turned around to stare up at her boyfriend, his eyes were glowing and he looked like he might transform. She knew that he would never hurt her, but when he got angry he lost control sometimes.

"I believe that the lady told you that she would speak with you about it later." A familiar accented voice stated from behind Tyler. Caroline cast her eyes over his shoulder and saw that Rebekah was standing behind him, her full lips forming a scowl and her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the back of Tyler's head.

He turned and glared at her. "What's it to you? Defending your older brother's girlfriend?"

The original vampire scoffed at the accusation, her stomach flipping with jealousy as she thought about Caroline dating Klaus. She hated thinking about the other blonde with anyone. _'Strange…' _"No, I am defending the woman who your bite is lethal toward."

"Since when do you care if she lives or dies?"

Rebekah laughed. "Oh my, you speak as if we hate each other. We have a civil rivalry, we are not dogs." She sneered, using his wolf-bloodline against him. "On occasion we quarrel, but I do not wish to see her die."

Perhaps it shouldn't have warmed Caroline's heart to hear those words, they weren't exactly the sweetest words ever, but she still found herself smiling widely as she stared over at Rebekah. _'Well, she doesn't wanna see me die. That's a start right?'_

"I'm not gonna kill her Rebekah, she's my freaking girlfriend. I just want to know why she is ignoring me." He bared his fangs and his eyes flashed brightly as he lunged toward her staring directly into her eyes. Tyler looked angry and it terrified Caroline, but Rebekah appeared unfazed by it. "Now, you on the other hand…" He left the comment open-ended, implying that he would kill her.

Rebekah laughed again. "What do you plan to do to me? You cannot kill me Tyler. But, I can kill you, so please do as you were told and let the lady be until she is prepared to speak with you."

He stared at her for a moment as if contemplating his options and finally he groaned out in annoyance. "Fine! Whatever. Just don't expect me to wait around for you!" He shouted out to Caroline as he walked away from the vampires.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the werewolf before turning and looking at Caroline who was approaching her with a bright smile on her face and shimmering eyes. It was adorable. She looked so happy. _'I cannot be the reason for her happiness… everyone that I care for leaves me or is hurt…' _

"Thanks." She stated simply with a skip in her step.

"Don't mention it." Rebekah responded walking past her and ignoring her smile. She really did prefer that she never mention it again, she didn't even understand why she had defended her. It was not her place.

Caroline turned and watched as the other woman walked past her, only offering a glare. _'Okay, what the heck was that? I thought that we were finally getting along… why is she suddenly being so mean?' _She hastily ran toward Rebekah, keeping up with her pace as she looked over at her beautiful face, taking a moment to admire it. "What are you talking about? That was really sweet and I want to thank you, it means a lot to me that you would stand up for me—"

"—what part of don't mention it did you not understand?" These words silenced Caroline who was left standing there watching Rebekah walk away.

O

She tried to focus on what her instructor was saying, she really did want to take notes and pass her classes, but she continued to have strong urges to turn around and look at Rebekah now that she was back in class. Their earlier confrontation had been confusing. The original vampire had been extremely sweet and then turned cold and harsh in a matter of seconds. Caroline turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Rebekah for the fiftieth time since class began.

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes made contact with piercing blue. She had been caught staring at her. Rebekah smirked at her and Caroline's eyes widened as she quickly turned and refocused on the instructor.

She was too scared to look back again.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. Hiding it under her desk she read the name that popped up on the screen. _'Rebekah… What would she be texting me?' _She pressed the enter button and read the message, growing embarrassed as she hid her face behind her hair so that Rebekah could not watch her reaction.

'_**I see that you are leering at me again. New hobby of yours, my sweet?'**_

She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about what to say in response. Obviously she was not going to admit that it was a new hobby of hers to stare at Rebekah, that would be creepy. _'Even if it is kinda true… god what is wrong with me!?' _Finally, she decided that a simple response would be the safest.

'_**Sorry.' **_After she sent the text she worried that it was too simple.

Caroline just didn't get what was going on in Rebekah's head. She was so difficult to read. Did she want to be friends and text each other? Did she want to talk, or did she want to push her out and not talk about anything? Turning back she caught Rebekah's eyes once more and watched as the original vampire smirked at her, she looked smug. _'Maybe she is just crazy… I dunno…'_

O

"Hey, what are you guys up to tonight?" Caroline asked as she walked up to Bonnie and Elena. Both girls turned and gave her their attention as they smiled and told her that they didn't really have any plans.

"Okay, good. I was thinking that we should have a girl's night." When they looked at her as if she had grown another head she placed her hands on her hips and adamantly informed them of her reasoning. "Don't look at me like that you guys, it's been forever since we have hung out without the boys, and vampires, and drama."

"But, you're a vampire."

"So not my point. You know what I mean."

Bonnie and Elena exchanged a look. They looked like they were attempting to read each other's minds in order to decide if it was a good idea or not. Then they shrugged their shoulders. "Sure, why not? It could be fun. Remind us that we once had lives and all." Elena said with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, that would actually be really nice. No Damon or Stefan risking our lives, just the three of us."

"Four of us, actually." Caroline informed them. "Or, hopefully, I should say." She cast her eyes down the hallway and caught sight of Rebekah who was making her way toward her locker. She looked like a model on a runway as she strut down the hallway in her designer clothing and expensive shoes, she was perfect.

"Wait, what do you mean four of us?" Bonnie wondered with a furrowed brow.

"Well, Rebekah and I are kinda friends now, she actually saved me today, and I just wanted to show her what it's like to have friends and just have fun. You know?"

"Rebekah?" They both asked in shocked whispered tones, despite knowing that she could easily hear them all and was probably listening in on their conversation at that very moment. "I thought that you said that this was a chance to get away from the danger? No vampires or drama?"

"It is." Her voice squeaked. She knew that she was lying.

"No, it isn't. You are inviting the definition of the words vampire and drama over for a sleepover. Inviting her into your house. Do you have any idea how crazy that is?"

"She isn't dangerous you guys." Their eyes widened. "She isn't. I mean yeah, she could technically kill us all and we couldn't kill her if we tried, but she wouldn't do that. She said today that she didn't want me to die." Caroline smiled widely, satisfied with her reasoning.

"Oh yeah, that's totally a reason to trust her."

"Come on you guys! I want to be there for her. She is actually a really sweet girl, she just pretends to be all tough and stuff. Please? Just do this for me? Please?" She whined out and finally her friends gave in.

"Fine, we'll do it for you."

"But we aren't going to like it."

"Thank you guys so much!" Caroline shouted excitedly as she reached out and hugged them before turning and running down the hallway to catch up with Rebekah who was already walking out of the school. "Hey!" She shouted out. "Hey! Slow down!"

Rebekah surprisingly did slow her pace as she turned and looked over at the younger vampire. "What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a sleepover at my house tonight. Elena and Bonnie will be there. It will be lots of fun—"

"—Don't be ridiculous, Caroline. I have never been to a sleepover, I wouldn't know the first thing about one and I would feel completely foolish." She stated in her British accent as she refocused her eyes on the hallway. The truth was that she had always wanted to go to a sleepover, to be popular, to have a boyfriend and join the cheer squad. They were stupid dreams, at least her brother would often tell her that they were, but she could not help but wish for them. She just wanted to have a life like normal girls.

"Oh, come on. You always talk about how you want the high school experience, right?"

Rebekah nodded apprehensively, already knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Well, this is totally part of the high school experience. Every girl has to go to at least one sleepover in their lifetime. Do each other's nails, talk about boys, watch romantic movies, it'll be fun."

'_I would rather not ever listen to you talk about boys… I may just go crazy…'_

"Well, as enticing as that sounds I still must decline—"

"—Please?" She pleaded, reaching out and placing a hand on Rebekah's arm and staring up into her eyes. She looked so vulnerable and she was practically begging, Rebekah found that she could not say no to her. Not when she was looking at her that way.

"Alright, Fine. I will attend your sleepover." _'I am pathetic.' _

Caroline squealed out excitedly as she jumped up and down, the sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her face was well-worth any torture that she would have to endure that evening. Still, she did not want her to know that. Rebekah hated showing compassion for people; once you let them in they would break you every single time. Caroline told her the time to be at her house and she nodded, saying that she would be there, before walking away from the other woman.

Pausing mid-step she turned and looked over her shoulder at Caroline. "Oh, and Caroline?" She smirked.

"Yeah?"

"I do not pretend to be tough. I am tough."

O

Authors Note:

I got quite a few reviews so I added another chapter. Plus I met another Rebekoline shipper on tumblr and it is her birthday today so I really wanted to add a chapter for it. :) I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter and I will definitely add the next chapter soon!

Please do leave me reviews and encouragement to get the next chapter up quickly, it will be an interesting chapter… and probably fairly long.

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Cute

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Seven**

**Cute**

"I still can't believe that you are planning on inviting one of the originals into your house." Bonnie stated in bafflement as she helped set up the room for the sleepover. They wanted to have everything ready for when Rebekah got there. Well, Caroline wanted to have everything ready. She said that Rebekah deserved to have the whole experience and she wanted it to be perfect for her.

Both of her friends could tell that something was going on between the two vampires; they just couldn't quite understand what it was. Was it friendship? Compassion? Or something more?

"Yeah, think about what your mom would think if she knew."

"She won't know, because you two aren't going to tell her." Caroline eyed them suspiciously and they both laughed agreeing. They would not tell on her, even if they did believe that it was for her own safety.

"I know, I know. Calm down, Care. I just think it would be kinda funny to see her reaction. She would probably freak out." Elena smiled and started to set out all of the different nail-polishes and makeup. As Caroline said, it wouldn't be a sleepover without makeovers. "Besides, if anyone should be worried it should be me. I did sort of stab her in the back."

Caroline's body tensed as she heard Elena laugh after the statement. She found herself feeling extremely protective over Rebekah as of late and her friends joking around about hurting her, and telling her not to trust her was starting to really bother her.

She understood that they were only worried because they loved her though.

"Can you guys just like stop judging her please?"

"Look, you need to accept the fact that we aren't going to be able to trust her. She has tried to kill all of us, or hurt us, one way or another. We are doing this because we love you and it seems really important to you, but we can't trust her. She isn't a good person." Elena knew that she sounded hypocritical right now. Caroline had told her the same thing about Damon so many times.

"Okay, that's fine. You two don't have to trust her, but I do."

"You just told us that you didn't trust her not too long ago." Bonnie pointed out as she set out the movies and gathered the snacks.

"And I didn't trust her at the time. But, I decided that if I want her to be able to trust me then I should at least have the decency to trust her in return." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she helped with the snacks. She was really excited for the evening. It had to go perfect. _'For Rebekah…'_"Besides, you don't exactly wanna start a new friendship acting all shady."

"Like she isn't shady."

Caroline glared at her friends and they both lifted their hands showing that they were giving up the argument. "Fine! We'll drop it, but when this blows up in our faces and she kills us all, don't blame us."

"It isn't going to blow up in our faces. Everything is going to be perfect, you'll see!"

O

Rebekah stared down at the outfit that she had chosen for the evening. She did not know what attire was required for a sleepover. She had never been invited to one. She assumed that she should dress in something decent considering that it was a gathering with friends, so she had chosen a black dress-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with some boots. It was casual enough for "hanging out," but still dressed up enough that she did not feel like a Neanderthal.

The original vampire did not bring anything along with her. She had contemplated texting Caroline and asking if she needed to bring anything, but she was too stubborn to do so. She did not enjoy admitting her ignorance on a subject.

She hoped that she was not required to bring a snack or anything.

Lifting her hand, Rebekah allowed it to hover over the door. There was a rather large part of her that wanted to just say never mind and run away before the entire ordeal was started. What if it did not meet up to expectations, what if the other girls didn't like her? The insecurities that she had were starting to rise and she forced them away, reminding herself that she never had friends before tonight so if she didn't after it would not be the end of the world.

She knocked on the door and then waited impatiently for someone to answer, still considering running.

The door opened abruptly, shocking Rebekah who took in a quick breath at the sound. She let her breath out slowly as she noticed that it was only Caroline staring back at her. She looked absolutely stunning in her simple tank top and shorts, with a wide smile spreading from one ear to the other and her curls bouncing around with her. She looked beyond excited. For just a moment Rebekah allowed her eyes to run over those perfect legs, but she averted her gaze before she could get caught.

'_Was she just checking out my legs…? No, I doubt that.'_

"I'm so happy to see that you could make it. I was getting really worried when you weren't answering my texts and you were late. Come on—"

"—Wait!" Elena shouted out as she ran down the stairs. She wanted to give Caroline one more chance to change her mind about her stupid and reckless decision. If she had known about the rule at the time, she probably wouldn't have invited Damon in. It just was too risky to give a creature that could kill you access to your home. "Are you sure that you want to let her come in?"

"Of course I do, Elena." She stated in an upset tone of voice as her jaw clenched and her muscles tensed. She could not believe that her best friend was making a scene like this in front of Rebekah. It wouldn't help to make her feel invited.

"Once she comes in, she will always be allowed in."

"Being a vampire myself I am pretty sure that I know how this whole thing works."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled under her breath as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. It was fairly obvious that she was not wanted at the sleepover. At least not by anyone aside from Caroline. _'Which, I suppose is the only one that matters anyhow.'_When both girls looked at her she smirked.

"Thank you so very much Elena for the welcoming party, I feel that I am most definitely wanted here tonight all because of you."

"You ARE wanted here!" Caroline insisted, moving to open the door wider and turning to glare at Elena. She knew that she was protecting her, but this was her decision and she needed to allow her to make it on her own. "Please, come inside." She flashed her a bright and inviting smile.

Rebekah thanked her and walked past her into the house. It was not nearly as large as her own, but it was a decent home.

Caroline hastily realized that the original vampire was not carrying an overnight bag; she worried momentarily about what she would do for pajamas. _'It will be fine; she can just borrow some of mine…'_She laughed a little at the thought of the strong woman in her cute pajamas.

"Right this way." She announced, leading the way toward her bedroom.

Once inside, Rebekah took a moment to look around the room. It seemed suiting for Caroline. In some ways it repulsed her, but for the most part she found it completely adorable and inviting. _'What in the world is going on with me lately? Have I grown soft…? There should not be anything remotely adorable about this room, it is hideous…'_

When Caroline realized that Rebekah was simply standing in the doorway staring into her room, she furrowed her brow and looked around at her best friends. Biting down on her bottom lip she waited a few more seconds before growing impatient. "Come on in Rebekah, make yourself at home."

She did as she was told and awkwardly made her way into the room. Honestly, she knew that it would take some time before she felt comfortable enough with the women and in the foreign room, to make herself at home.

Caroline started to move around the room with enthusiastic energy as she announced all that they had available for the evening. "Okay, so we've got all of the sleepover essentials for tonight. We have snacks, clothes, makeup, nail-polish, and movies!" She clapped her hands together as she finished her explanation.

Rebekah stood in the center of the room, chewing on her cheeks and staring at nothing in particular. She did not know what to say nor did she know how to act.

Elena and Bonnie were preoccupied with watching the vampire with wary eyes. Neither of them knew what to say either. So, the entire room fell into an awkward silence. If there was one thing that Caroline hated more than anything, it was silence, especially awkward silence. She wished that her best friends could just treat Rebekah like any other girl instead of treating her like a monster. If that was really how they felt then they should hate her too.

"Okay!" Caroline stated happily as she walked up to her group of friends. _'It still feels so freaking weird calling Rebekah a friend…' _"How about we start with some makeovers?"

This drew Elena's attention away from Rebekah and she shrugged her shoulders. Makeovers had never killed anyone before. "Sure, why not?'

Rebekah and Bonnie remained silent, but they did not disagree, so Caroline took that as them agreeing. Caroline hated that they all lacked the same enthusiasm as she had, especially Rebekah since she knew that she was only being stubborn. She loved school and popularity just as much as her, if not more so, yet she did not want to enjoy it too much. It was frustrating.

"We're gonna have to work on your guys' enthusiasm." She pointed out as she walked over to her closet and opened the doors. Her and her friends had set up some of her more expensive outfits in her closet. She wanted to impress the vampire with expensive taste. "Alright, so here is the plan. Everyone is to pick out an outfit for someone else and do that person's makeup."

Rebekah walked up behind Caroline and stared over her shoulder at the selection of clothing. "If I had known that this would be the selection we were to choose from, I would have brought along some of my clothing." She stated sarcastically.

She regretted what she said immediately when she witnessed a hurt look wash over the younger vampire's beautiful face. Her eyes filled with sorrow and she looked disappointed. _'Why do I care!? This is a horrid selection!' _

"We don't have to do makeovers." Caroline spoke softly, trying to force herself not to get too emotional. She felt like crying. This night was supposed to be perfect, and so far her best friends had served to make Rebekah feel like an outcast and hated and Rebekah had made fun of her clothing. It was not going as planned.

"Oh, Caroline. Please don't say that."

"No, it's fine. If you don't like the clothing, we can just watch a movie, unless you don't like that selection either."

Rebekah glanced over at the pile of movies and found herself extremely tempted to say something negative about the fact that she had chosen to watch Twilight, but she bit her tongue. She did not wish to make the situation worse. She just wanted to return that beautiful smile to the other woman's face. _'She should always be smiling… it suits her.'_

Moving behind her, Rebekah placed a hand on her arm and practically pressed her full lips against her ear. Her heated breath rushing against her skin and causing her to shiver. "Look, I apologize. I am simply on edge. I don't feel very welcome here and my defenses are up."

Caroline turned slightly so that she could look into Rebekah's eyes out of the corner of her eye. She forced back the small sound that threatened to escape her throat as her ear brushed against those perfect lips. _'Control yourself!' _"You are welcome here, Rebekah. I want you here." She reassured with an honest smile.

Rebekah actually returned the smile with one of genuine happiness. Even if she could not explain it, those words, knowing that she was welcome in the house and that Caroline wanted her to be there had lifted her spirits considerably.

She was now determined to have a good time.

O

Bonnie and Elena were currently trying on their outfits that they had chosen for each other, while Caroline and Rebekah were still going through outfits and attempting to choose. As she looked over the articles of clothing in her closet she found herself being selfishly drawn to a certain dress. Why was it selfish? Because, she just wanted to see the British vampire wearing an extremely revealing red dress so that she could stare at her.

'_That is so wrong of me… god, what about Tyler? What am I even doing…? But, she would look so good in it! Okay, just go for it!'_

Caroline lifted the dress and turned to hand it to Rebekah. "Here, I found your dress."

Rebekah turned and looked at the article of clothing. Her lips twisted up knowingly and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "What an interesting choice." She stated walking toward Caroline. Reaching out she took the dress from her, deliberately allowing her fingers to brush against the younger vampire's as she did so. She lifted the dress and looked it over with amused eyes. The dress cut off low, probably just above her knees, and there was a deep dip in the cleavage that would show off a good amount of skin.

"Quite revealing is it not?" She asked glancing over at Caroline and watching her grow embarrassed and shy. It was the cutest sight in the world. She loved being the cause of that reaction.

"I just thought that it would look cute on you." Caroline attempted, not even believing herself.

"There is nothing cute about this dress, darling. It is downright sexy." Rebekah remarked as she moved even closer to the other woman, causing the closet to feel smaller than it actually was.

"I swear, I just like the dress and thought it would look good on you."

"Hmm… in that case." She turned around and headed back toward the other side of the closet where she had found the perfect outfit. She would have never suggested Caroline wear such a revealing dress prior to seeing her choice. It would be disrespectful of her to ask such a thing for her own amusement, although she did wish to see more of Caroline's perfect body. "Here is my choice."

Caroline's eyes widened as Rebekah turned around, holding up a tiny little black strapless dress that would show off pretty much everything. She did not even remember when she had bought the dress; it was probably for a date with one of her boyfriends.

"What? There is no way that I am wearing that!"

"Why not, dear?" Rebekah asked in a teasing tone as she approached her. "I think that it is cute. Don't you two?" She cast her eyes over Caroline's shoulder toward her best friends who were watching the scene with confused expressions.

Bonnie and Elena did not know how to react to the question, or if they were even supposed to react at all. They sort of felt like they were intruding on some sort of romantic moment. It was difficult to tell when Rebekah was involved, but they sort of felt like they were flirting with each other.

"Okay, fine! I will wear it." Caroline muttered out, reaching up and taking the dress from her before heading back into the room to change.

Suddenly, she realized just how awkward it was going to be changing in the same room as the other girls. Any other night, with just Elena and Bonnie she wouldn't have thought twice about it. She would have just stripped in front of them, but Rebekah was there. She wasn't just some girl. She was the girl that consumed her mind all of the time now, she was the girl that Caroline found herself strangely attracted to.

Elena and Bonnie were already dressed and she could tell that they were growing impatient with her stalling. Caroline gasped as Rebekah pulled her blouse over her head and threw it to the ground, leaving her dressed in only a red-lace bra and her jeans and boots. She was facing her, so the younger vampire could see everything that was Rebekah.

Her toned abdomen, her strong arms, her bra-clad breasts and prominent collarbone. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and started to chew on it, knowing that her eyes had probably darkened with desire. She could feel her body reacting to the sight and all she wanted to do was pounce on Rebekah and kiss her then and there. The thought terrified and excited her. But, she couldn't do something like that. Even if she was confused about her feelings for Tyler, she couldn't cheat on him.

Caroline glanced up at Rebekah's face and saw that she was wearing a smirk and her eyes had darkened as well. The sight caused an aching to form between her thighs. She recognized the feeling. She was aroused.

"I um—I think that I am gonna go and change in the bathroom."

"Don't be silly dear, we are both girls here." Rebekah teased as she walked closer to her.

"Yeah, I know, but I—uh, I'm just gonna change in the bathroom anyway." She said, rushing toward the bathroom.

"What is going on with her?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea." Rebekah responded with a shrug of her shoulders before returning to getting changed. She was lying though. She knew exactly what was going on with Caroline. She had been aroused by the sight of her half naked. She could smell it all over the other woman, and it smelt delicious. _'With time she will accept her attraction toward me… until then I can definitely get used to teasing her.'_

O

Caroline lifted the pink shimmering lip gloss with a shaking hand as she leant in closer to Rebekah. She had not thought over the evening well, because if she had, she would not have forced herself into these positions where she had to be close and intimate with the original vampire. It was embarrassing and her arousal was starting to tempt her to just go for it and say screw Tyler.

Her eyes darkened as she applied the lip gloss to Rebekah's full lips, staring intently at them and wondering what it would be like to touch them, to kiss them, to taste them. They looked so soft and—_'Okay, no! Stop thinking these things right now! You have a boyfriend Caroline, you love him, and you aren't into girls, so stop it!'_

No matter how many times that she told herself that she was not attracted to girls she could not help but be attracted to Rebekah. She had gone seventeen years without ever finding any other woman physically compelling, but she could not help it with her.

She was perfect.

Caroline's hand started trembling as she applied the lip gloss, running her tongue over her bottom lip and forcing her mind to focus on the task at hand. But, it kept wandering to kissing her. She took in a sharp breath as she felt Rebekah start to trace her fingertips along her exposed thigh. It seemed innocent enough, a mistake even, as the other woman pulled her hand away and smirked up at her.

"You guys almost done over there?" Bonnie asked. They had been finished with their makeup for a while now and they wanted to show off their new looks. Both of them were proud of how they had dressed the other up.

Surprised by her friend's voice she squeaked and dropped the lip gloss on the ground. "Yeah, we're ready!"

O

Authors Note:

I decided to make the sleepover two parts because this chapter was already getting really long and it is nearly six in the morning and I have to teach all day tomorrow. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please do leave me encouraging reviews if you want me to add the next chapter really soon! :) I may even add it tomorrow if y'all leave me enough lovin's!

Thank you all for reading. You are wonderful.

-Tracy Cook


	8. Team Rebekah or Team Tyler?

Misery Loves Company

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

Chapter Eight

Team Rebekah or Team Tyler?

"What the bloody hell is wrong with these vampires?" Rebekah sneered as she watched the romantic film. She could not comprehend how vampires could ever be portrayed as such docile creatures.

"Oh, shush, nothing is wrong with them." Caroline said as she waved her hand signaling for her to stop talking.

"I beg to differ, dear. They choose to feed on animals despite having a father who is a doctor and could easily supply them with fresh human blood from the hospital. That seems extremely implausible to me."

"Maybe they just want to be good and not hurt anyone. What's wrong with that?" Elena asked, leaning forward and looking over the large bed at the original vampire.

"I fear that you missed my sentiment entirely. What I was suggesting would not involve hurting anyone either. They could simply use the blood from the hospital in order to feed, that way their strength did not diminish." Rebekah paused and caught dark eyes with piercing blue before she added, "Some of us can actually control our hunger. We are not all like Stefan."

Elena cringed a bit at the comment about the man that she loved. She could still not forget all of the horrible things that Stefan had done, recently as well as in the past. He was not able to control his lust for blood. But, she supposed that Rebekah was right. Some vampires like her, Caroline, and Damon, did not have any problem doing so, and using the blood banks would allow the vampires on the movie to drink and not have to kill anyone.

"Shh! You guys! He's about to tell her that he's a vampire!" Caroline whispered out excitedly. She loved Twilight.

"We wouldn't want to miss that." Rebekah sarcastically drawled as she returned her gaze to the television.

Caroline turned and looked at the beautiful vampire with wide eyes and parted lips. She had been complaining throughout the entire movie. "Okay, you know what?"

"What?" Rebekah raised a brow as she met her gaze. Finding her expression adorable.

"You need to stop being such a negative Nancy! This movie is so romantic and you are ruining it for me." A pout formed on her lips as she poked Rebekah in the ribs. Rebekah squirmed at the contact and smiled, but as soon as Caroline noticed that she had been ticklish, her face fell and her eyes hardened. "Really? The big bad Rebekah is ticklish? I can't believe it." She smirked as she poked the other woman's ribs again, watching her squirm before glaring.

"I am not ticklish; you merely surprised me is all."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure that's it." Caroline grinned as she poked her again, this time causing Rebekah to pout. Despite thinking that it was pretty much the cutest thing in the world, she decided to stop teasing her, knowing that she hated to be seen as vulnerable. She did not want to scare her off now that she was finally opening up to her.

Silence filled the room as the four girls all refocused on the movie. Every once in a while Rebekah would feel the bed shift and look down to see that Caroline was moving closer and closer to her, slowly inch by inch. It caused a knowing smile to spread across her face. She knew that the younger blonde was attracted to her and that it would only be a matter of time before she accepted it. Currently, she wanted to be closer to her.

The best part about the sight was the smile that Caroline was wearing and the way that her blue eyes danced with happiness. She was a beautiful woman and Rebekah found that she wanted to always keep her happy.

It really did suit her.

Rebekah looked back to the television and chuckled softly. "Well, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" She commented when Edward revealed to Bella what happened when he went out in the sun, apparently he sparkled. _'That lucky bastard…'_

"Shh…" Caroline whispered, moving even closer to Rebekah. The British vampire could now feel her breath rushing against her neck and down over her shoulders, it caused her body to quake. Biting down on her full bottom lip she suppressed the sudden urges that she felt and forced herself to keep her eyes on the movie. She knew that if she looked down into those eyes, with those delicious lips so close to her own; she wouldn't be able to control herself.

A few more minutes passed and Rebekah calmed her desires before stating, "You know. This Edward is so ridiculously whipped, I feel sorry for the poor boy."

"Well look at you." Bonnie said with a glare in her direction.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" She spat back.

Elena sat forward so that she could join the conversation and keep the other girls from fighting with each other. "I think she just means that you kinda do whatever Caroline says."

Rebekah's full lips parted and she scoffed at the accusation. "I do not."

"You kinda do. I mean look at your right now. You are at a sleepover for Christ's sake. You are a thousand year old, powerful original vampire, and all that Caroline had to do was ask and here you are. Kinda whipped if you ask me."

"I am not." She growled out angrily.

"Yeah, you are."

"Oh would you both just shut up!?" Rebekah groaned out.

They did as they were told, but only because Caroline was giving them both a look that said that they better shut up and stop being mean. As they all continued to watch the movie they each realized the comparison that had been made and how odd it was. They had compared Rebekah to Edward and Caroline to Bella, which was a romantic relationship between a girl and a boy. This was supposedly just a friendship.

'_Or is something romantic going on between the two of them…?'_Elena wondered as she cast her eyes over to the two blondes. Both of them had been acting strange all night. The thought alone made her feel awkward. Caroline was not interested in women, and she was dating Tyler.

'_Maybe I'll just have to ask…'_

Rebekah focused intently on the film, trying not to overthink anything that she was feeling, when she suddenly felt a pressure on her shoulder. Glancing down, her blue eyes landed on Caroline's face. The stunning vampire was resting her head on her shoulder and watching the movie. Honestly, Rebekah did not know if this sort of behavior was common between friends or if it were a romantic gesture. She had never really had a friend before. At least not this sort of friend.

Elena and Bonnie exchanged looks at the affection that the vampires shared with one another, but they did not know if it was romantic either. Friends cuddled while they watched movies sometimes. It wasn't really that big of a deal.

"Jacob is about to take his shirt off!" Caroline practically squealed in excitement, immediately putting an end to everyone's thoughts. Telling them all that the gesture was not romantic, she was still very much into guys. Only she didn't know that she was telling them so much, she just loved Jacob. Casting her eyes up at Rebekah she smiled, "I am so team Jacob."

Elena had to force herself not to laugh at the comparison, it was just too perfect.

"You would be." Rebekah growled out angrily and pulled away from Caroline. She could feel the jealousy consuming her as her stomach flipped uncomfortably and she had the sudden urge to vomit. She hated always being the last choice, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. She had just been compared to Edward, a whipped and pathetic vampire, and now Caroline was telling them that she was team Jacob. Aka, the attractive muscular werewolf that never wears a shirt, or in other words, Tyler.

She tried to remind herself that Edward ends up with Bella, but it was not helping alleviate her anger or jealousy. Rebekah wanted to find Tyler and force him to never speak to Caroline again, one way or another.

'_Calm down Rebekah… Calm down, she would hate you forever if you did something like that.'_

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline all exchanged looks of confusion at the blonde's reaction. They understood why she had gotten upset, even if it was irrational. Caroline knew all about irrational jealousy, it was one of her heightened vampire senses as well, but this was ridiculous. She had not been saying anything with her comment.

After a few moments Bonnie decided to ask the question that was on all of their minds at this point, "So, what is going on with you and Tyler anyway?"

"Yeah, he said that you've been ignoring him." Elena added.

Caroline's blue eyes snapped open suddenly and she hastily glanced over at Rebekah who was still pouting and sulking with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes focused on the television. She just now understood what everyone had thought that she was implying. _'Oh god, I didn't mean to imply anything… like that I want Tyler over her or—wait, I do, right? I should… gah, this is all so confusing!'_

"I really don't want to talk about him tonight." Caroline dismissed. She did not want to further ruin the evening by talking about her boyfriend which obviously upset Rebekah. Maybe it is because she wanted him? She doubted that was the reason, but it made more sense than what she thought the actual reasoning was.

"You can't avoid him forever."

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it—let's just watch the movie you guys."

O

Rebekah wore a look of disgust on her face as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a set of Caroline's pajamas. The shorts were bright pink with some cartoon bird on them, and the tank top matched, it did not look appealing on her at all. She would never wear something that cost so little and that looked so tacky. Still, she could not deny that she did enjoy the way that Caroline's scent was surrounding her and invading her senses.

"I look absolutely repulsive." Rebekah muttered out in her British accent as she walked into the center of the room.

"No you don't! You look cute!" Caroline announced with a bright smile as she bounced over to the original vampire, allowing her eyes to rake over her body. Biting down on her bottom lip as she looked over her long toned legs and the way that her shirt was tight against her chest, Rebekah was a bit more blessed than Caroline in that certain area. _'Stop staring at her, she totally caught you! She probably thinks you're a huge perve.' _

Rebekah smirked as Caroline looked away and refocused on her friends. "Okay, you guys ready to turn off the lights and watch a scary movie?"

They all seemed excited, aside from her. She hated scary movies. She would have gladly watched romantic comedies all night.

O

"Eww! Why does there have to be so much blood? I hate blood!" Caroline cringed and covered her eyes at the sight of another gruesome murder scene. She could not handle horror movies. They terrified her. She could remember when she was a child and she had watched a Goosebumps movie and she had nightmares for months. _'Okay, maybe years…' _Feeling eyes on her, she turned and looked up at Rebekah. She was wearing a look that screamed 'Really? What the fuck?'

"What?" Caroline asked in a defensive tone.

"You are joking right?"

"No. Gore makes me really squeamish and sick. I hate it."

Rebekah raised an amused brow at the adorable woman. Perhaps she had been around for too long to recall, but she could not remember a time that she was afraid of blood. And she had always enjoyed horror movies. She liked how innocent and human-like Caroline was; it was like she hadn't been completely tainted by the darkness like she herself had been.

"You are a vampire, Caroline. How can you possibly get squeamish at the sight of blood?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, she didn't understand it either, it was just the way that she was.

Someone appeared abruptly on the screen and there was a loud crashing sound, which caused Caroline's eyes to widen in fear as she screamed out and buried her head in Rebekah's shoulder. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the other vampire. She felt like she was holding on for dear life and she prayed that she would not accidently hurt her.

Rebekah could not help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" Caroline whined as she slapped her hand against Rebekah's shoulder, but she did not move away from her body. She was enjoying the contact and the safety that she found in those arms far too much.

"Oh come on love, it is a bit funny."

The younger vampire pulled away from her and started to pout as Rebekah continued to laugh at her, she mostly felt embarrassed for getting so scared. Sighing, Rebekah reached out to Caroline and placed a hand on her back, pulling her body toward her own. "Fine, come here, I will protect you."

Both women tensed at the words 'protect you.' Caroline almost wanted to tell her that she did not need her to protect her, because of what she had said to her the night of the dance. But, she decided that she would let her protect her in order to show her that she trusted her and wanted to be closer to her, that she knew that she wouldn't hurt her. That way hopefully with time Rebekah would feel the same way about her.

'_Besides, this is really nice…' _She thought to herself as she nuzzled against Rebekah's shoulder and smiled. Caroline could not even hear the movie any longer, her mind was consumed with the scent of the other vampire and the way that her soft skin felt against her, and her strong arms felt around her. She truly did feel safe and protected in her embrace.

O

Authors Note:

Here is the rest of this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. Please do leave me some reviews and tell me what y'all think and I will get up the next chapter really soon! :) The next chapter will have some Tyler/Rebekah/Caroline drama so it should be pretty interesting.

Thank you all for reading, you are all wonderful!

-Tracy Cook


	9. Jealousy Aroused

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Nine**

**Jealousy Aroused**

Caroline reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her cellphone, checking again to see if she had any missed messages or calls. She had been attempting to contact Rebekah all weekend, but the original had refused to call her back or respond to any of her messages. It was starting to really worry her. She did not understand what could have changed between the two of them. Last she knew, things had been good between the two of them.

'_A little too good…' _She thought, her stomach flipping as she remembered the position that they had been in when she had woken up the next morning after the sleepover.

**'_Caroline's eyes fluttered open as she felt the sun warm her skin through the window of her room. She always woke up when the sun came up. She stretched her limbs, but suddenly halted her movement as she felt an unfamiliar pressure between her thighs. Biting down on her bottom lip, Caroline looked down at what was causing the pressure and took in a sharp breath at what she saw. Rebekah was lying on top of her, her long blonde hair tickling the exposed skin of her neck and chest, and her perfect thigh was firmly wedged between her legs pressing up against her womanhood._**

**'_oh god…' She thought to herself as she tried to move away from the pressure and force away the moan that was threatening to escape her throat. It felt undeniably good and she could feel her arousal growing and wetness building._**

**_Once again she tried to move away from the contact only to cause Rebekah to stir in her sleep and press her thigh even more so against her center. This time she could not stop herself and groaned out in pleasure throwing her head back against the pillow and pressing against that toned thigh. She wanted more contact, needed more contact, but she knew that it was wrong of her._**

**_So, instead she moved quickly out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom to get cleaned up, knowing that Rebekah had woken up and praying that she did not know why she had suddenly departed the bed.'_**

After that all of the girls had parted ways and Caroline had not heard anything from Rebekah for the rest of the weekend. Now it was Monday and she was walking down the hallway of the high school, toward Rebekah's locker. She was excited to see her again, yet she was also nervous. She did not know how Rebekah would act after their sleepover, if she would be more friendly with her or if she would go back to hating her, and honestly she had no idea how she would act either.

Caroline was so confused about her feelings toward Rebekah. She knew that she felt something, but she did not know if it was love or if it were only lust. It did not seem possible to fall in love with someone so quickly.

She also knew that she needed to speak with Tyler today at some point. _'I can't just keep avoiding him, it isn't right and it isn't fair to him… Elena and Bonnie are right about that much.'_

Suddenly, she spotted Rebekah down the hallway and all thoughts of Tyler disappeared, all that she could focus on was the beautiful woman who was smiling brightly at her. She had such a beautiful smile. Caroline returned the smile and started to walk at a faster pace, wanting to be closer to her and to hear her lovely accented voice once more. She knew it was completely irrational and crazy, but she had missed her the last two days.

"We need to talk." Tyler said as he stood in front of her and stopped her from walking toward Rebekah.

"I know we do, Tyler, I just can't right now." Caroline dodged, glancing over his shoulder at the beautiful blonde vampire to see how she was reacting. After how angry she had gotten when she had said that she was team Jacob, she didn't really want to risk upsetting her by talking to Tyler in front of her. But, he was her boyfriend and she owed him an explanation for her strange behavior.

Rebekah's smile had fallen and now she was frowning, her jaw clenched, arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes dark with anger as she glared at the back of Tyler's head. She looked prepared to rip his heart out. _'Great, just when I finally got her smiling and liking me…'_

"No, we need to talk right now. I'm tired of you avoiding me. You're my girlfriend and I need to know what the hell is goin' on with you."

"I have to go to class—"

"—Enough with all of the excuses!"

Caroline reached out and held onto his arms as she stared up into his eyes with pleading blues. She knew that they needed to talk and she wanted to talk with him today, but she really did need to go to class. _'And fix things with Rebekah now…' _"No, seriously, I've got to go to class. We can talk after school at practice. I promise." She assured.

"Okay." Tyler said hesitantly before smiling. "I'll see ya then. Love ya babe."

"I love you too." Caroline hated how forced the words were.

Tyler's smile widened and he leant down pressing a kiss to her lips. She felt sick to her stomach at the contact and worried about what Rebekah would think. She knew that this was not natural behavior for friends. Her and her friends had kissed their boyfriends in front of each other, hell on occasion they had done a bit more than that, but Rebekah was not just a friend to her.

Pulling away from the kiss Caroline smiled at him and told him she would see him after school before looking back down the hallway. Rebekah was nowhere to be found.

'_Shit!' _

Caroline hurried to class, hoping to find that the British vampire had simply gone to class, but she was not there either. Taking her seat she stared up at the clock and watched as the minutes passed. Soon it was thirty minutes into class and she knew that Rebekah was not coming. She also knew that it was her fault. _'Why would I kiss Tyler? Okay, he did kiss me and he is my boyfriend… but still.'_

Letting out a sigh she pulled out her cellphone and typed a text message out.** _'Where are you? Why aren't you in class? I'm sorry about what happened in the hallway.' _**

There was no response.

Turning around she looked at Elena. "Do you know where Rebekah is?"

"Nope." She said with a shrug.

O

Caroline had cheerleading practice after school like usual and she hoped that Rebekah would show up today. "Wow… never thought I would wish something like that…" She muttered out to herself, laughing softly under her breath as she shook her head. So much had changed in such a short period of time that it was difficult to believe.

Walking up to her squad she noticed that Rebekah had definitely not skipped practice. She was standing in front of the rest of the squad with her hands on her hips, shouting out orders. Caroline allowed her eyes to rake over her perfect body, admiring the way that her tank top clung to her body and her shorts exposed her long legs.

"Um, what do you think you are doing?" Caroline asked as she stepped in front of Rebekah obstructing her view of the cheerleaders.

"You are late dear; someone had to be in charge."

She pulled out her phone and checked the time, she was barely even late. "I'm only like five minutes late Rebekah." Glancing back up, she caught her eyes with her own and cocked her head to the side. "What is going on with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Rebekah looked across the football field at Tyler who was practicing with all of the other guys on the football team. Even though it was just a subtle look, Caroline understood what it meant. It was her fault that the original was acting this way again, she was jealous about the kiss in the hallway and she was taking it out on her by putting up her walls and being defensive again.

"Oh, this is about Tyler?"

There was no response but Rebekah's muscles visibly tensed and she chewed on her cheeks.

"Earlier when I was in the hallway with him, that wasn't anything Rebekah. He just told me that he wanted to talk about us again." She didn't really know why she had to defend herself in this case, he was her boyfriend, but she did it anyway. She just wanted to fix it.

"This conversation is pointless Caroline." She stated harshly. "But, if you wish to get technical, what I witnessed in the hallway was something. It was most definitely a kiss. Still, that is beside the point, it is absolutely none of my business. I am not your girlfriend and you do not fancy me. So, I have no say in the matter."

Caroline's eyes widened as she heard Rebekah say that she did not fancy her, she may not understand it, but she did have some romantic feelings for her and she did not want her to think that she didn't. "Wait, Rebekah, I—"

"—now, you had better stretch. We have a routine to practice and I wouldn't want you to ruin it."

Caroline took her spot in the routine and allowed Rebekah to lead the squad today; she just wanted to help make her feel better. There was a huge part of her that missed the days when everything was simple. The days when Tyler was her boyfriend and Rebekah was her rival, now all of the lines had blurred together and she did not know what was up from what was down. She wanted everyone to be happy, but the more time that passed the more she realized that someone was going to get hurt.

Her mind was racing with worries and confusing thoughts. She found herself getting so lost in them that she continued to mess up the routine to Rebekah's agitation.

"You are doing it all wrong, Caroline." The British vampire stated standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Care to, I dunno, show me how instead of just telling me that I suck?"

"Gladly." Rebekah smirked and moved toward the younger vampire. "First things first, your legs are too close together." She reached out and pushed her thighs apart, taking a moment to deliberately trace her fingers from Caroline's knee all the way up to her thigh where she teased the fabric at the bottom of her shorts.

She watched as Caroline's body shook and she let out a soft moan, her eyes turning black with desire and need. She loved causing these reactions in the beautiful woman.

"Are you aroused, Caroline?" Rebekah whispered hotly against her ear, her chest flush against Caroline's as she teased the sensitive skin just under the bottom of her shorts. She already knew the answer to her question; she could smell her delicious arousal all around them. It was intoxicating. She wanted to indulge in it even more so, to smell more of it, and taste it. _'God… why is this woman so stubborn? I could make her scream my name all night long if she would just succumb to the feelings that she has for me. The desire…'_

"O-of course I'm not aroused!" Caroline denied. "God, you need to stop saying things like that Rebekah, it's weird!"

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Tyler shouted from behind the two of them. Caroline quickly moved away from Rebekah and stared at her boyfriend, his eyes were glowing and he looked prepared to transform and bite the blonde original.

"Wait, Tyler. I can explain."

"No need to explain Caroline. I can smell your arousal from a mile away!" Her screamed out angrily before laughing humorlessly as he walked toward her. Rebekah turned around and stood in front of the woman that she cared for, protecting her from her crazed hybrid boyfriend. "Guess you weren't lying when you said that you didn't like Klaus after all, 'cause you like his sister? Seriously?"

Caroline tried to walk around Rebekah, but she stood in front of her again. "Tyler, please calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He growled out as he moved toward Rebekah, staring down into her eyes. He bore his fangs and both girls watched as his transformation began. Caroline was terrified for Rebekah's safety. Despite knowing that she was an original and that she could only truly die one way.

"Oh, let the poor boy get it out of his system. It is understandable that he would be angry, I certainly would be if my girlfriend fancied someone else."

"She's not into you!" Tyler shouted, moving even closer to her.

Caroline moved around Rebekah toward Tyler, holding onto his arm and using all of her strength to try and pull him away from her, but it was too late. He had partially transformed and he was stronger than her. Lunging at Rebekah, he sunk his teeth deep into the soft flesh of neck before running off of the field. He would have drained her, but he knew that it was not necessary. He was a werewolf and all it took was one bite to kill a vampire. Plus, he wanted her death to be long, drawn out, and painful.

Rebekah's full lips parted and she fell to the ground shaking as she lifted a hand to her throat where he had bit her. All of the other girls on the squad and students on the field rushed over to see what had happened and Caroline fell to her knees beside the other woman, pulling her into her arms and lifting her off of the ground. She had to get her somewhere safe and ask Damon to compel everyone who had witnessed what had happened.

All that Caroline could do was pray that as an original vampire Rebekah could not die by the bite of a werewolf. She knew that she shouldn't be able to, but it still horrified her.

'_I can't lose her…'_

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all enjoyed reading this chapter! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews, I love reading them, they make me smile so much and want to add another chapter as fast as possible! The next chapter will be a little depressing, but it will really spring their relationship to life. Please leave me some reviews and I will get the next chapter up really soon! :)

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	10. Don't Know What You Want Until It's Gone

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Ten**

**Don't Know What You Want Until It's Gone**

Caroline paced around the Salvatore residence nervously, as she glanced around at all of her friends. She did not know what to make of the situation. Damon had compelled the kids at school who had witnessed the scene take place, Tyler was nowhere to be found, and Rebekah was resting in Damon's room. She had tried to think of anyone to contact that Rebekah knew, who would care enough to come and help or see her, but she could not think of anyone who cared. It was a rather depressing realization.

'_If we had not become friends and something like this had happened… she would be here all alone… she would have no one. She would have died alone.'_The thought caused her chest to ache and her eyes to water. Caroline had never noticed just how lonely Rebekah's life was. Just how desperate and empty she was.

"What's going to happen to her?" Caroline asked mid-pace, turning to look over at Damon and Stefan. If anyone would know, it would be them.

"She's going to die." Stefan stated nonchalantly. "The bite of a werewolf is fatal to a vampire."

She did not understand how he could act so heartless about Rebekah dying. "But, but she's an original. I thought that they couldn't die."

"They are capable of dying; they just happen to return to life afterward. So, she will either die a long and excruciating death and come back to life, or she will just die and not return." Stefan did not honestly care if she died; in fact he hoped that she would die. Rebekah had put Elena in danger so many times and she was a threat to all of them. If this killed her it would solve one of their problems.

Caroline ran her hands through her blonde curls in frustration as she stared over at him. She had always thought of Stefan as the brother who was more understanding and compassionate, now he sounded cold and despondent. "How can you sound so—so okay with this!?"

"Because, Caroline, I am okay with this." Her eyes widened at this statement. "If she dies, that is one less original we have got to deal with."

Elena looked between the two of them before walking toward Stefan. "I get it Stefan, but this is Rebekah. She is our friend."

Caroline was genuinely shocked by the choice of words that Elena used in order to sway the man; she had called Rebekah their friend. This meant that she was actually concerned about the original vampire's wellbeing. She flashed Elena a smile which was easily returned.

She may not fully comprehend why, how, or what sort of feelings that Caroline had for Rebekah, but she did know that her best friend cared about her a lot. It would hurt her to see Rebekah die and Elena was not willing to cause that pain, she knew what that pain felt like. The pain of losing someone that you loved and held close to your heart, they all did, and no one needed to die unnecessarily. She also knew what it was like to love someone that she shouldn't.

"Oh, come on!" Damon exclaimed raising a brow and walking toward Stefan and Elena. "After what? One night of braiding each other's hair and painting each other's nails? I hate to say it, but I'm with my brother on this one."

Caroline walked toward Damon. "Damon, she's just a girl…" She whispered with pleading blue eyes and a weak voice. "She isn't her brother; she just wants to be happy. She just wants to live a life without constantly running away from someone who is trying to kill her, she just wants to live." Her eyes had filled with tears and her voice was shaky, she could not believe that not too long ago she would have probably been agreeing with them.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I know that, but at the end of the day she's not JUST a teenage girl. She's an original vampire that could potentially rip out all of our hearts and it's not worth the risk."

"Not worth the risk!? She is worth the risk." Caroline growled out angrily before turning on her heels and heading toward Damon's room, pausing to look over her shoulder and tell him. "And, by the way, at the end of the day she is just a teenage girl who was forced into something that she didn't want, just like I was." With that she walked toward the bedroom where Rebekah was resting, she wanted to check on her and make sure that she was not too lonely or in too much pain. She had to help somehow.

"I don't recommend going in there! I've seen this before, it gets a bit messy." Damon told her with a smile. He feigned indifference, but Rose dying had really broken his heart.

"I can handle myself."

"Look, Blondie. She may not be able to really die, but you sure as hell can."

"I can handle myself." She stated once more with venom on her tongue as she glared at him. "I want to be there for her."

He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and smirked, lifting his hands and telling her to feel free to go in. "As you wish, it's your funeral."

O

As Caroline walked into Damon's room she was consumed with sorrow. Her shoulders fell and whatever remnants of happiness and hope disappeared from her face, her eyes dulled and threatened to fill with tears. Rebekah was lying in Damon's large bed, curled up in a ball. Her body was shaking and her nails were digging into her shoulders to the point that she was bleeding. Sweat coated her sickly colored skin, she was letting out whimpering sounds, and where she had been bitten was a large red rash spreading along her neck and over the side of her face.

She was the image of pure misery.

Slowly, Caroline approached the side of the bed and reached out her hand hesitantly to hold onto Rebekah's hand. She did not know if she was crossing boundaries that she should not cross, nor did she care if she was. All that she wanted to do was to hold her hand and comfort the dying woman.

Rebekah's eyes fluttered open at the contact. "Caroline?" She asked in a strangled voice, it was difficult to speak.

"Yeah, I'm right here." She assured with a forced smile.

Rebekah did not let go of Caroline's hand as she forced herself into a semi-seated position on the bed, in order to stare directly into the younger vampire's eyes as she spoke to her. Chuckling humorlessly, she cast her eyes down at her chest and smiled through the pain, "That bloody mutt bit me?"

Caroline tried to find humor in the situation like Rebekah appeared to, but there was nothing humorous about it. She was dying and it was all her fault. "Yeah, he did. I'm so sorry." Her voice shook with emotion as she squeezed down on Rebekah's hand.

The original vampire smiled, feeling the added pressure on her hand. She glanced down at their connected hands and then back up at Caroline. "Why are you apologizing, love?"

"Because, if I would have just talked to him before all of this happened, then he wouldn't have overreacted. I just feel like it is my fault—I just—I don't want you to die, Bekah."

The shortened version of her name did not go unnoticed by Rebekah whose smile stretched, she loved that Caroline was holding her hand and that she was being so endearing and open with her. It was all that she had wanted. _'Too bad that I had to die in order to receive such treatment…' _"Oh, sweet Caroline." She stroked her thumb over the top of Caroline's hand, watching with amused eyes as she shivered at the contact. "I am not going to die. I can't die."

"Yes you can die, and you will die Rebekah. A werewolf's bite is lethal to a vampire." She insisted.

Rebekah laughed at this, which earned her a glare from the other blonde who was not at all enjoying her attitude toward death. Still, when death became such a common occurrence, you got used to it.

'_How can she laugh about something as serious as this?' _"You're laughing?"

"Well yes, dear. You see, you are looking at this situation all wrong. I am going to die, of course, but I have cheated death so many times in my long lifetime. I will die and then I will return."

Caroline understood that she would return to the living, but from what she had heard from Damon about when Rose had gone through this, it was not going to be an easy death. "But, it is gonna be so painful." Her voice cracked with strain.

"It usually is." Rebekah pointed out.

"No, like, Damon and Elena said that it's really bad. You get delusional and start seeing all these painful things from the past, you feel like your body is on fire constantly, and you become dangerous to those around you."

"Dangerous?" She asked with a raised brow. Rebekah was well aware of her strength and the power that she possessed. If she were going to be dangerous than she wanted Caroline to stay as far away from her as possible, she could not live with herself if the beautiful blonde were to come to harm at her hand. She would hate herself forever if she killed her. The thought caused her stomach to twist and the urge to vomit to rise.

Caroline nodded her head weakly.

"You need to leave, Caroline."

Her blue eyes widened and she quickly declined. "What?! No way! I'm not going anywhere. It is my fault that you are in this situation and I want to be here for you."

Rebekah let out a frustrated groan and leant her head back against the bed as she stared at Caroline. "Don't be so stubborn Caroline. I will be perfectly fine in here on my own, I do not need you here, I do not want you here."

"But—" The words shattered her. _'She doesn't want me here?'_

"—No, that is not what I meant. I want you here. I just cannot allow you to risk your life, I would not be able to live if I hurt you, or worse…"

"I'm staying." She stubbornly insisted as she moved even closer to the bed and pulled up the covers. "Now, scoot over."

Rebekah stared at her as if she were insane, but she could tell that Caroline was not about to change her mind on the subject, so letting out a sigh she moved over on the bed and crawled under the covers. Caroline crawled under the covers with her and moved closer to her in the bed. Her eyes were fixated on Rebekah's neck and the British vampire had a feeling that she knew what she was looking at.

Close up, she could see that the wound was not merely a rash. It was covered in bleeding blisters and gaping holes. It almost looked like acid was eating away at her perfect skin.

"You are making me quite uncomfortable with your leering, love."

"I thought you liked my leering." She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I enjoy it when you leer at me in a sexual manner, not in a disgusted manner."

Caroline scoffed at that. "First of all, I never stare at you in a sexual manner." They both knew that she was lying. Her arousal is what had gotten them stuck in this position in the first place. "And I am not disgusted, it just looks really painful."

"It is."

"Come here." She opened her arms signaling that she wanted Rebekah to move into her embrace. Rebekah stared at her warily for a moment; she did not want to accidently harm her while she was resting. If one of her many sadistic pasts returned than she knew exactly what she was capable of doing. Still, she moved closer to Caroline and rested her head against her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. Enjoying the comfort and safety that she found being close to her. She loved holding her.

'_This may just be my first pleasant death…'_

O

Caroline was startled out of her slumber as Rebekah started screaming in her sleep. She quickly pulled back and looked down at the other woman, trying to understand what was going on. Her blue eyes were wide and she was staring right up at her, something was off though. "Get away from me, father! Leave me alone!" She shouted out pushing herself off of Caroline and climbing out of the bed. She backed herself against the wall and started shaking in fear.

The younger vampire hated seeing her in such pain. Quickly she moved out of the bed and approached her in an attempt to calm her down. She needed to remind her of where they were. "Rebekah."

"Stay away from me!" She screamed out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bekah, please, listen to me. I'm not your father, I'm—" Her voice was cut off as she felt a pressure around her neck. Rebekah was choking her and she could no longer speak, the pain was immense and she feared that the original would literally tear her head clean off of her shoulders any moment now. "Rebekah…" She managed to say.

"Rebekah!" Damon's voice interrupted the display, snapping her out of the illusion.

Rebekah blinked away the fogginess and hastily realized that she was staring into the pained face of the woman she cared deeply for, her hand was gripping her neck tightly and she was lifting her off of the ground. She had just been with her father, she did not understand. _'Wait… this must be the delusions she was speaking of…' _She couldn't believe that she hurt her. "Caroline…" She whispered out before dropping her to the ground and watching as the bruises healed themselves.

'_I bruised her…'_

"God Caroline, I am so so sorry. I thought that you were…" Her voice trailed off as she knelt down on the ground beside her, tracing her fingers over the bruises that were no longer visible. "My father. I thought that you were my father."

"It's okay." She assured in a weak voice, still struggling to regain it after being strangled. Caroline moved toward Rebekah, but the original quickly pulled away from her, putting some distance between the two of them. She looked terrified to be anywhere near her and that upset her. "Rebekah. It's fine. You didn't mean to."

Rebekah glanced over at Damon and asked him, "Damon. Can you please take her out of here and watch over her?"

"Yeah, come on." He said, reaching out and grabbing Caroline by the arm and pulling her toward the door.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with you, Rebekah."

"It is far too risky, Caroline. I will be fine in here alone, and out there you will be safe as well. Please, just go with Damon? It will help me feel better if I know that I cannot harm you." Rebekah insisted with a sad smile. She wanted the other woman to stay with her, to hold her like she had before, but she was not taking any chances. If she killed her then she would never see her again and that was not worth it.

Caroline nodded begrudgingly. She did not wish to leave, but Rebekah said she would feel better if she did. So, she allowed Damon to lead her out of the room.

O

Caroline was staring at the bedroom door, listening to Rebekah scream out in pain. She could feel Damon's eyes on her, yet she did not look at him when she spoke. "Was it hard for you to go through this with Rose?"

"It wasn't easy." He shrugged his shoulders.

She knew that he meant it. Damon did not get in depth with his emotions, he and Rebekah were actually a lot alike in that department, but he did still love and care for people. She could tell that he had cared for Rose and it broke his heart when she died.

"I just feel so powerless." She stared down at her hands and watched as tears littered them. She couldn't stop crying.

"Hey, look at it this way. At least your girl will be coming back from the dead. Rose is gone."

Caroline could not ignore the way that her body reacted hearing Damon call Rebekah her girl, it made her smile despite the tears. She liked the way that it sounded, even if it was confusing. "I just want to be in there. You know? To be there for her and make this easier on her, how did you do that for Rose?" She looked over at him.

"I controlled her dreams and took her to her favorite place in the world, that way she would be calm and happy when she died instead of sick and miserable."

"I could do that."

"She told me to watch you."

"Please, just let me help her Damon?" Caroline pleaded with a desperate tone and tears in her eyes. She needed to do something, anything, to make this easier on Rebekah. She could still hear her screaming in pain from the other room. "What would you do if Rose had told you not to comfort her? Would you have listened?"

He stared at her for a moment and then finally decided that she was right, he wouldn't have listened. "Fine, go in there. But, if you don't make it out alive I'm not taking the fall for you."

"Thanks, Damon."

O

Caroline stared down at Rebekah as she slept. She had managed to sneak in and pull the other woman on top of her without waking her up. Gently she traced her fingers along her cheek and down over her neck, playing idly with some stray blonde strands. The British vampire was shivering, but her body felt as if it were on fire. Her rash had consumed a good majority of her chest and neck at this point, and she was letting out soft whimpers in her sleep.

"Shh… shh… Calm down Bekah, I've got you." She stated softly, wiping the tears from Rebekah's cheeks. She looked so small and weak in her arms and it shattered Caroline. She hated seeing her in so much pain.

'_I swear after this I am never letting anyone kill her again…'_

It took a lot of power to manipulate the original's dreams, but Rebekah was allowing her to do so and it made it easier. Both women drifted into the dream world as Caroline continued to stroke her fingers through her blonde hair smiling as she realized where they were.

They were at a beautiful ball; everyone was dressed in luxurious gowns and dancing around the room. She was not with Rebekah, but she could see her across the room. She looked gorgeous. Dressed up in a beautiful dress and her blonde hair curled and done up. Caroline smiled at her and the smile was returned by the other woman as she crossed the dance floor and headed toward her.

Once she reached Rebekah, she held out a gloved hand to her and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

She smiled and placed her hand in Caroline's. "With you, love? Always."

Caroline pulled Rebekah's body against her own as they started to sway to the music. Rebekah rested her head against her shoulder and smiled against her neck, it seemed so real. She could feel her breath rushing against her skin and her scent surrounding her, it was intoxicating. She wished for a moment that this dream was their reality. Caroline wanted to always be this close to Rebekah. As they danced, the music started to fade into the distance and it started to grow dark and then everything disappeared.

Opening her eyes, Caroline stared down at Rebekah.

Her skin had changed to a blue-gray color and cracks lined her cheekbones, her body was heavier than usual, and her eyes were a brighter blue as they stared up at the ceiling unmoving. She was dead. For just a moment she doubted the power of an original, worrying that she would not come back from the dead. That perhaps a werewolf bite was different from a stake to the heart. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she stared at Rebekah's lifeless body, internally willing her to come back to life.

"Please, come back to me." She whispered desperately.

Suddenly, Rebekah's skin started to return color and she gasped out, sitting up in the bed and staring straight into Caroline's eyes.

"Caroline—" She started, but was interrupted.

"—you're alive!" Caroline screamed out, tears still rolling down her cheeks but for an entirely different reason. She had never felt so happy before. She just wanted to hold on to Rebekah and never let her go. "Oh thank god! I was so worried!" She exclaimed before holding onto Rebekah's cheeks with shaking hands, and leaning in to press an unexpected kiss to her lips.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, you all keep me writing! :) I love hearing from you. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter despite it being fairly depressing. Please do tell me what you think and leave me lots of reviews if you want me to get out the next chapter tomorrow. ;)

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	11. Life's Too Short

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Eleven**

**Life's Too Short**

Caroline had not been back to school since the kiss. She was too scared to face everyone, particularly Rebekah, after what had happened. She had played the kiss of as simply being grateful that the original had survived death, but she knew that Rebekah hadn't believed her. She hadn't even believed herself. No matter how grateful she ever was that any of her friends lived through something, she had never kissed them.

'_Plus, I kind of liked it…' _Her mind teased.

It was the truth. She had not only kissed another woman, but she had genuinely enjoyed it. The kiss had been quick and short-lived but the effects of the kiss had yet to go away. She could still feel those perfect full lips pressed against her own, the sweet taste of them, the way that they moved against hers, how her silky blonde hair felt between her fingers as she pulled Rebekah's face closer to her own. Caroline could remember every last detail and she could not stop thinking about the kiss.

She wanted to kiss her again, and she hated it. It was weird. You weren't supposed to fall for another girl, not to mention another girl who could easily kill you if she wanted to. She worried what her friends would think if they found out, which was why she didn't trust herself to be around them. She didn't want to accidently tell them.

"God…" Caroline groaned out as she pulled out her phone and dialed Tyler's number. She still wanted to scream at him for being such a jerk, but he wasn't answering her calls or texts.

When it went to his voicemail again, the blonde vampire threw the phone across the room watching as it shattered against the wall. All of the emotions that she was feeling were so confusing and she hated them. Did she want to be with Rebekah? What should she do about Tyler? Was he going to try and hurt her friend again or was he gone for good? Would he be safe?

It was a strange concern that she held for Tyler. Even if she was angry with him, even if she felt like she hated him, she still cared about his safety and knew what he was capable of doing when he was angry.

She did not think that she would ever forgive him for killing Rebekah, but she did not want him to die either.

Caroline was drawn out of her thoughts as her bedroom door opened and her two very worried looking best friends ran into her room. "Caroline!" They both shouted, as they stumbled in. She cast her confused blue eyes to them and cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah. What are you guys doing here?"

"The better question is what are you doing here, you know that school is in session right?" Bonnie asked as she took a seat on the bed next to her friend, Elena sitting on the opposite side of her.

"Of course I do. I just…" Her voice trailed off and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth chewing on it. She did not know if she could tell them why she had been skipping school.

"This is like the fourth day that you've missed school. We thought at first that you were just riled up because of everything that happened, but we started getting really worried about you. Rebekah has even been asking where you are, it's weird." Elena rambled as she stared at Caroline with large brown eyes.

'_Rebekah has been asking where I've been…' _She smiled softly at the thought. It was nice to know that Rebekah had been thinking about her as well.

"Look, you never miss school Care, so what's going on? Did something happen? Did Rebekah do something to scare you off while you guys were in that room together?"

"What!? No!" She exclaimed before growing embarrassed and looking away. If anything she had been the one to do something that would scare the British woman away. She had been the one to kiss her and to run away from her afterward. This was all her fault.

"Woah, okay! I just wondered because she was looking for you and she seemed worried, plus you just kind of disappeared after she came back from the dead." Elena paused and reached out placing her hand over Caroline's and smiling at her. "Damon told me what happened when she was delusional… is that what has you acting so weird?"

She shook her head adamantly. The last thing that she wanted was for her friends to think that she wasn't going back to school because she was scared of Rebekah. "No, I promise. This isn't about that. I just have a lot on my mind about Tyler and Bekah and everything."

Both of her friends exchanged a look at the use of the nickname.

"Bekah? That's a little personal isn't it?" Bonnie asked. She was not trying to sound negative, but she really did not trust Rebekah. Also, she did not understand how the two blondes could go from hating each other to practically being best friends in a few weeks.

"I dunno, I guess it sort of is." Caroline muttered, looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with them uncomfortably. She knew that if they continued to pry that she would tell them what was bothering her. She was terrified that they would judge her for not only kissing Rebekah, but for also enjoying it. "We kind of bonded. You know the whole her dying in my arms thing, it was sort of personal."

"Care, you are acting really weird. If this isn't about her hurting you then what is it about? It's obvious that something happened between the two of you. You can tell us." Elena urged her on with a soft voice. Hoping that her friend would know that she could trust them to be there for her no matter what.

"I really don't think I can. You guys wouldn't understand." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"Try us."

"Fine, but I warned you." She laughed uncomfortably, trying to lighten the mood. Her friends both wore serious expressions though and it quickly sobered her. "Okay, well. When Rebekah died I got really scared, you know, that she wasn't going to come back from the dead. That maybe werewolf bites were different or she had died too many times, or something, and so when she came back from the dead I sort of kissed her."

"Kissed her?" Elena asked with wide eyes. "Like…" Her voice trailed off.

"Like kissed her, full-blown lips on lips kissed her." Caroline found herself speaking extremely fast in hopes that they would not hear what she was saying. The looks on their faces told her that they had heard her though.

"I told you that you guys wouldn't understand." She groaned out, covering her face in her hands.

"No!" Elena tried to alleviate the situation. "We do understand. I mean it was just because you were happy that she was alive, right? That makes total sense. You had been scared and then she was alive and so you kissed her."

'_That's how I've been trying to rationalize it… but it doesn't explain why I miss her constantly and want to kiss her again and again and again!' _Caroline thought to herself as she let out groans of frustration with the entire situation. She missed the days when everything was just so simple. When she was human and had crushes on nice normal boys, not thousand year old female vampires from England. _'Do I have a crush on her? Is that what this is…? It feels like it.'_

"Yeah, it's not like you like her or anything, right?" Bonnie questioned.

"No." She insisted, before groaning out. "I mean, I don't know, maybe I do? I think about her a lot and I love talking to her, she makes me smile, and I think I kind of enjoyed kissing her. I keep trying to convince myself that it didn't mean anything, but if it didn't mean anything then wouldn't I just go back to school and be normal?"

"You liked the kiss?"

"Yeah." She whispered out weakly.

"Then I think you should go for it." Elena said, shocking both of the other women.

Caroline and Bonnie both looked over at her and asked, "What?"

"If you really have feelings for her, or you think that you could have feelings for her then you should go for it Care. I mean, life's too short to worry about what anyone else thinks, including us. You need to find the person who makes you happy. It doesn't matter how other people perceive that individual."

"I know, but—"

"—she could have died. She could have died and she still could die, any of us could, we don't really have time to waste thinking about what is acceptable. If she makes you happy then don't waste any more time."

Realization sunk in. Caroline had almost lost Rebekah. She had lost her technically, and next time it could be for good. If she lost the other woman before she even attempted to act on the feelings that she was having, then she would always regret it. She would always wonder what could have been. Maybe Elena was right? Maybe she needed to admit to herself that she liked the other blonde, or better yet, maybe she needed to admit it to Rebekah.

O

Caroline had decided to go back to school with her friends. Not to finish out her remaining classes, but to speak with Rebekah about what was going on in her head. She needed to tell her how she felt so that they could figure out where to go from there. If Rebekah did not feel the same way about her, then they could work on a friendship, and if she did. _'Well… I don't really know what will happen if she does… I guess we will start dating?'_

The thought caused a shy smile to spread across her face. She liked the idea of dating Rebekah. _'And doing other things too, because my god that woman is so freaking—okay stop! Don't get ahead of yourself Caroline. First things first, you need to find her.'_

It did not take long to find her.

Casting her eyes down the hallway, she spotted the beautiful vampire sifting through her locker. It was amazing to Caroline how she could be doing something so normal, like looking through her locker, and still manage to look like she came straight out of a magazine. She was perfect. For just a moment she allowed her blue eyes to travel hungrily over those long toned legs and her fit body, before looking over her face. She tried to suppress her desires, but it was difficult. When you became a vampire your need for pleasure intensified.

Caroline made her way down the hallway toward Rebekah. Smiling and giving a small wave as she said, "Hey."

Rebekah quirked her brow and turned to look at the younger vampire. She had known that she was there; she could smell her from miles away. She just had not expected her to actually engage in a conversation with her. Their relationship had been nonexistent since Caroline kissed her. "Hello, Caroline."

Caroline started to fidget awkwardly; she didn't know what to say. No, she didn't know how to say what she needed to say. _'What do you say to someone that you like? Hey, I really liked kissing you, I didn't just kiss you 'cause you came back from the dead, I really liked it. In fact I kind of want to kiss you again and again, and do lots of other things to your wonderfully sexy body… Nope, that doesn't sound right.'_

"You haven't been attending classes." Rebekah pointed out. "I presume that it is due to you feeling awkward about when I kissed you." She paused and turned, slamming the locker and causing Caroline to jump as she stared down into her eyes. "Oh right, silly me, it was you who kissed me."

She turned and watched as the original started to walk past her. She had expected hostility from her, but she was not even giving her a chance to explain herself. Reaching out to her, Caroline quickly tried to stop her. "I'm sorry for running away from you."

Rebekah halted. "Continue?"

Caroline moved toward her and reached out placing a hand on Rebekah's arm. "I just, I got really scared. Not because of the kiss, but because I really liked it." She felt so embarrassed for admitting that aloud and she was suddenly very grateful that no other students were around.

A smirk formed on Rebekah's full lips. _'So, she finally admits it…' _Turning on her heels she stared down into Caroline's eyes with a devious glint in her own, it was almost terrifying how quickly her mood had changed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I quite enjoyed the kiss that we shared as well." She informed. Leaning in, she allowed her full lips to hover over Caroline's, enjoying the way that the other blonde's body shivered as her lips barely brushed across her own. "I actually would fancy another kiss, if you did not mind?"

"I um—I don't mind…" She whispered out before realizing what was about to happen in the middle of the hallway of their high school. Caroline was not ready to kiss Rebekah again, not before they talked about what was going to happen between the two of them. So, as Rebekah leant in even further, Caroline hastily backed away. "Wait! We can't just kiss again! I mean, not that I don't want to, because I really, really want to, but we can't. We need to talk about this, thing, whatever it is."

"And what exactly would you like to chat about Caroline? I believe that the progression that our relationship must take is most obvious."

"What do you mean?" Caroline wondered. She personally had no idea where they were going to take their "relationship."

"I would truly appreciate the chance to court you." Rebekah said with a smile as she reached up and stroked a stray blonde curl behind Caroline's cheek, watching as she leant into her touch and smiled. It was beautiful. Knowing that she could cause someone to smile was beautiful. She wanted to always keep her happy.

"Court me?" She furrowed her brow in confusion, only recognizing the term from Twilight. _'That means she wants to date me, right?'_

"I apologize. I believe that the modern equivalent would be the word "date."

"You want to take me out on a date?" Caroline squeaked, her eyes shimmering with excitement. She was a mix of emotions. Happy, scared, worried, excited, and sort of turned on. _'God, pull yourself together! Of course she wants to take you out on a date… what else would she want?'_

"Yes, I would like to. If that is alright with you?" Rebekah asked, twisting her index finger in one of the curls and grinning as it popped back into place.

"Uh, yeah, okay. We can try and go out on a date." The younger vampire said, glancing around the hallway nervously. Still worried that someone was going to see her. She was not yet prepared to deal with them judging her for dating another woman. _'Stop… don't worry about them. Remember what Elena said… Life is too short. I could lose her tomorrow… other people do not matter.' _ Coming to this realization she smiled brightly and stared up into Rebekah's captivating blue eyes. "I would love to go on a date with you."

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading. I apologize if this chapter is not my best work, I am really exhausted. I hope that you enjoyed reading it though. :) The next few chapters are all planned out, so just leave me some reviews and I will make sure to get them written out and posted really soon!

I am so happy that you all are enjoying this fic.

Thank you all! You are all so wonderful! :)

-Tracy Cook


	12. Fairytales Do Come True

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Twelve**

**Fairytales Do Come True**

Rebekah had given her few details about their evening. All that she had told her was to dress nice. So, she had. Staring into the mirror, she did a little twirl, watching as her curls bounced and her dress lifted a little. She was wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes. It cut off right above her knees, and dipped down fairly low to reveal a good amount of her cleavage. Also, she was wearing the most expensive pair of heels that she owned.

She felt beautiful and she hoped that Rebekah would think that she looked beautiful as well.

The thought of going out on a date with another woman was still a perplexing one for Caroline. She did not know what to expect. Would it be the same as going out with a man? Would it be weird? Would it be better?

'_Ring' _The doorbell sounded throughout the house, echoing off of the walls and causing the nervous woman to jump.

For just a second Caroline forgot how to move. She tried to force her legs to work, but they refused to listen. Finally, she closed her eyes and took in a few calming breaths. _'You've been on dates before with Tyler and lots of other guys Caroline… this is just like that…' _She internally reminded herself before smiling as she turned and walked toward the front door, pulling it open. _'Except none of those guys ever looked as hot as she looks right now… my god.'_

She bit down on her bottom lip, allowing her blue eyes to wander over the gorgeous woman's body. Her hair was straightened and fell over her exposed shoulders, her dress was red and strapless and revealed most of her legs and an excess of cleavage.

"My eyes are up here, dear." Rebekah said with a knowing smirk.

Caroline quickly apologized and snapped her eyes back up to Rebekah's. Only now did she notice that the original vampire was holding a bouquet of pink roses. A smile spread across her face and she took a few steps toward the other blonde, bowing her head shyly as she stared up into her eyes.

"You bought me roses?" She probably sounded as surprised as she was. Her boyfriend's usually didn't do such things.

"Why of course. A lovely woman such as yourself deserves the best."

She blinked her eyes a few times at the comment; they were shimmering with happiness as she took the roses and lifted them to her nose smelling them. They smelt wonderful. She couldn't believe that Rebekah had put so much thought into the date. Caroline had expected a movie and dinner like her usual dates with Tyler. It was quickly becoming evident that with Rebekah, nothing was ever going to be simple and normal.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad though… a good kind of weird.'_

"One sec, I'm gonna go and put these in some water and then we can head out."

The British vampire nodded and watched as Caroline ran into her house and started to cut the stems of the roses and put them into a vase filled with water. She was smiling and staring at the flowers with such adoration that it made Rebekah proud. All that she wanted was to make her happy.

When Caroline returned to the porch she glanced around the street in search of the other woman's car. "You didn't bring your car?" She was confused.

"I did not." She smiled. "But, do not fret our means for transportation should be arriving momentarily."

Silence filled the air around them. Caroline didn't know what to say. She was busy trying to figure out how they were going to get to their date.

"You look rather stunning this evening, Caroline." Rebekah said with a smile. Her compliment drawing the younger vampire out of her thoughts entirely.

"Yeah, you too." _'Though, stunning is kind of an understatement… try drop dead gorgeous or freakin' hot as hell…' _She thought as she looked over the other woman with desire filled eyes, involuntarily running her tongue over her bottom lip. _'The things that I would do—not now! This is not the appropriate time!'_

Rebekah watched as the desire covered Caroline's face and she smirked, knowing that she had just looked her over.

A clacking sound in the street caused Caroline to look up. She did not expect what she saw. Pulling up in front of her house was a beautiful horse-drawn carriage. It was white with pure gold decorating the sides. In the front was a man dressed in a uniform just like the man in Cinderella. She knew that it had to have cost a fortune. _'This looks like something straight out of a fairytale… god she is really doing everything tonight… I've never been on a date like this.'_

"Wow…" Was all that she could say.

"I take it that you approve of my means of transportation?" Rebekah asked in a playful voice as she rested her head against Caroline's shoulder.

"Yeah, totally. No one has ever taken me out in a horse-drawn carriage before. It's so romantic."

"I am glad that you like it." The smile spread across the original vampire's face as she pulled away from her date and held out her arm to her. "Shall we?"

Caroline cast her eyes to the extended arm and smiled before linking her arm with it. "We Shall." She stated with a grin, allowing Rebekah to lead the way toward the carriage. She honestly wasn't used to all of the romance; it was a really nice change.

O

"It has been such a long time since I have been on a date." Rebekah admitted as they sat in the carriage together watching the beautiful scenery pass them by.

Caroline looked over at the other woman with curious eyes. She wanted to know everything there was to know about her. Which, if you lived for a thousand years there was more than likely a lot to tell. "How long has it been?"

Keeping her eyes fixated on the front of the carriage, she answered, "Approximately ninety years. Give or take."

She didn't know how long she had expected, but she hadn't expected to hear ninety years. That was a lifetime ago. Rebekah had not been in a real relationship for that long? _'That sounds so lonely… so sad… I can't imagine going that long without a date.' _She smiled sadly. "That must have been really lonely."

Rebekah turned to look at Caroline and smiled. "I spent the majority of the time in a coffin, dear. But yes, I suppose that I have spent a good amount of my long lifetime alone." She paused and thought about it for a moment. "Well, not entirely alone. I always had Niklaus."

The younger vampire watched the sadness consume her and she frowned, knitting her brows together. "Do you miss him?"

"Some days I do, some days I do not." She sighed. "I loved and hated my brother with equal measure, but he was the only one who never left me."

"But, he killed you." She pointed out.

"He only temporarily killed me for disobeying his orders. His passing on the other hand was permanent."

"Yeah…" Caroline whispered under her breath. She could not understand the logic. Rebekah thought so little of herself to think she deserved to be killed just because she disobeyed her brother, it was not right.

Rebekah noticed the change in the beautiful woman's attitude and she smiled brightly, pushing away the sadness. She did not want to ruin the date with such conversations. She was happy now, that was what mattered. Not how lonely or heartbroken she was in the past. Reaching out she linked her fingers with Caroline's and squeezed her hand gently, earning a smile from her.

"I no longer feel lonely and I owe that to you, Caroline. You have reminded me that hope does exist and you have given me a reason to smile once again."

She stared up at her with a shy smile ghosting her lips and shimmering blue eyes. Caroline had never expected herself to be reacting to Rebekah in such a way, but she was happy to hear that she made her smile. She wanted to always make her smile. She didn't understand when or how she started feeling this way toward her, but she couldn't stop the overwhelming feelings now, even if she tried.

"And what reason is that?"

"I smile knowing that I am capable of making you smile."

Caroline let out a squeak and her smile widened as she informed Rebekah of how romantic and sweet she was, before leaning in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to collide, Rebekah pulled back and smirked at her.

"Why'd you pull away?" She whined with a pout on her pink lips that Rebekah found absolutely adorable.

"Because dear, although I would love to kiss you. Really, I would. I believe that we should first chat excessively about which direction this relationship is headed, don't you?" She asked in a mocking tone with a smirk on her full lips and a raised brow. Obviously teasing her about when she had interrupted their kiss in the hallway.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. _'Girlfriend…? No, not girlfriend… not yet.' _"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already!"

"If you insist. How could I possibly resist such a sweet invitation—"

Caroline did not allow her to finish her sentence as she lifted her free hand and tangled her fingers in blonde hair, dragging her face closer to her own and crashing their lips together. The kiss started out sweet and chaste, but quickly grew passionate as Rebekah ran her talented tongue over Caroline's bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips granting her entrance and moaning out loudly as she felt Rebekah's tongue run against hers. Their tongues timidly traced each other before starting a heated dance. Both women were groaning out in pleasure as they pulled their bodies closer together.

Caroline's ears perked up as she heard classical music in the distance, but she paid little attention to the sound as Rebekah tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it. "Mmm…. God." She moaned out at the sensations that shot through her body. There was a familiar aching between her thighs and a wetness growing.

She wanted more. She needed more.

The music was getting louder, but Caroline was still too lost in the other woman to care. She could smell her all around her. A mix of her perfume, shampoo, and arousal, it was an intoxicating scent and it caused her body to ache even more with desire.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped and Rebekah pulled out of the kiss. Staring at the other blonde with black desire-filled eyes. What she saw nearly made her cancel the entire date in order to take Caroline then and there. Caroline's eyes were dark and full of lust, her lips were swollen and coated in a mix of saliva, and her blonde curls were a mess. She looked delicious and Rebekah wanted nothing more than to devour her.

But, she did not wish to ruin the date. So, she forced herself to look away.

"We are here."

"Here…?" Caroline asked, still lost in a haze of desire. When she realized that Rebekah was done kissing her, she pouted and looked around. "Here, where?"

"The location of our date. Or have you forgotten in all of the excitement?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

"No, uh, of course we still have the date." She grew embarrassed and smiled as she looked around again, this time spotting the source of the classical music. In the center of a large clearing with a fountain, there was a small orchestra playing beautiful music. Beside the orchestra was a single white table with two chairs, a meal, candles, and wine.

"Wow…" She muttered out again causing Rebekah to laugh softly. Caroline knew that she had said the word quite a few times tonight, but that was really the only way to describe the date. She had never had anyone take her out on a date like this. It was perfect.

Rebekah wore a smug grin as she climbed out of the carriage and extended her hand to Caroline in order to help her get out of the vehicle. She thanked her before allowing her to lead the way toward the table. She loved it when Rebekah held her hand, the way that her skin felt against hers and the way that her slender fingers locked between her own.

"I can't believe that you went to so much trouble just for me. This is so beautiful, Bekah." She really couldn't believe it. _'I am not worth all of this…'_

"You are worth every ounce of effort that I put into this evening, Caroline." It was almost as if Rebekah had read her mind. It shocked her. The original vampire then flashed her a smile and pulled out a chair for her to take a seat. Once she did, she politely took the seat across from her. Watching as Caroline looked around in wonder and amazement. She looked so happy and that in and of itself was enough to make Rebekah the happiest woman on the planet.

O

When Caroline had finished eating the wonderful meal, Rebekah stood to her feet and walked around the table extending her hand to her. The younger vampire looked down at it with perplexed eyes. She did not know what to do.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Here?" She asked in a panic as she looked around to see if anyone was watching them. She hated herself for being embarrassed about being seen in public with another woman. It was wrong of her, especially if she was truly considering a relationship with Rebekah, and she was.

"Yes." Rebekah said with a nod. "I was hoping that we could reinvent that splendid dream sequence that you embedded in my mind before my death. Only, without the death part." She added with a chuckle.

Caroline could not help but smile as she recalled the dance that they had shared in Rebekah's dreams while she was holding her. "I would love to dance with you, Rebekah." She admitted, reaching out and taking her hand, allowing her to lead her out into the center of the stone clearing.

Rebekah pulled her body close to her own as they started dancing to the music provided by the orchestra. Caroline rested her head against the British woman's shoulder, pressing her lips against her neck. Taking in the sweet scent of her skin and the softness of it against her lips.

"So, how am I doing?"

"What?" She asked, confused by the random question.

"Courting you. How am I doing? Are you enjoying your evening?" Rebekah asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Caroline laughed and shook her head at the questions before pressing her lips to Rebekah's neck once more, directly below her ear. "This has been the best date I've ever been on." She whispered hotly against her ear.

"Good, I am glad." Her voice held sincerity. All that Rebekah wanted was to make Caroline happy and to show her how special she is. Forever. She knew that it was too soon to be certain, but she could feel herself falling in love with the beautiful woman more and more with each passing minute. She kept reminding herself that it was probably because Caroline was the first person to make her feel important and loved in a very long time, but she still couldn't shake the feeling.

She hadn't felt so happy in so long.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but I hope that it was worth the wait! Please do tell me what y'all think and leave me some reviews. The next chapter will be the first chapter with sex in it. :) Then it should get back into dramatic storyline. Tell me what you guys think and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	13. I Want It

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I Want It**

Rebekah smiled as she stared into Caroline's beautiful blue eyes, getting lost in them momentarily. Currently, they were standing on Caroline's porch and going through the ritual that most couples went through at the end of a date.

"I hope that you enjoyed the evening, love."

"It was perfect." Caroline admitted with a bright smile as she took a step closer to the original. Honestly, she did not want the date to be over yet. If you would have told her a few weeks ago that she would be going out on a date with Rebekah and praying that it wouldn't end, she would have called you insane. But, she didn't want it to end.

"I am glad." She said, lifting her hand and tracing her fingers along the younger vampire's cheek, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Rebekah did not want the date to come to a conclusion either, but it was the polite thing to do. She did not want to rush anything or make Caroline uncomfortable.

"I should probably bid you farewell."

"Yeah, you probably should." Caroline said with a hesitant smile. She wanted to stop her, but if Rebekah did not want to stay then she would not force her.

Rebekah leant down and captured Caroline's lips with her own. Hearing her let out a soft moan at the contact caused her body to shake. _'My god, the things that this woman does to me… Pull away Rebekah, be respectful…' _She pulled out of the kiss and offered her a smile. "I will call you, dear."

Caroline nodded and watched with sad blue eyes as the other blonde started to descend the stairs of her porch. She clenched and unclenched her fists and shuffled her feet nervously. She knew that what she was about to do could very easily be a bad idea, but she didn't care. She was not ready to say goodnight. "Or!"

A smirk formed on Rebekah's full pouty lips and she turned to look over her shoulder at Caroline. "Or what, love?"

She grew even more nervous when she saw the mischievous glint in the British vampire's eyes and the smirk that she was wearing. Waving her hands around anxiously, she tried to explain what she meant without sounding too perverted. _'No matter what, inviting someone in after the first date is gonna sound pervy Caroline…' _Her mind taunted.

"Well, I mean, I just thought maybe you could stay and we could watch a movie and talk or something. If you wanted to, that is. If you have other things to do, that is fine too, I just—"

"—I would love that." Rebekah interrupted the adorable ramblings. She absolutely loved making Caroline shy and nervous.

O

"Why must you insist upon forcing me to wear such hideous clothing?" Rebekah asked as she walked out of the bathroom wearing another pair of terribly short shorts with cartoon characters on them, and another formfitting tank top. She had a disgusted look on her face as she looked down at her attire. "I am certain that you have something normal to wear."

"I choose these clothes, because you look cute in them." Caroline admitted with a shy smile as she glanced over at the beautiful blonde. Allowing her eyes to wander over the sliver of skin that was exposed where the tank top met the shorts, and then down over her long toned legs. _'Plus, I love how much of your body they show off… Jeeze, this woman…'_

"I beg to differ. I look ridiculous." She mused.

Her smile widened as she walked across the room toward Rebekah, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her body closer to her own. "Well, it doesn't really matter what you think, dear." She teased as she leant down and placed a kiss on her nose, watching her crinkle it up and scowl at her. Rebekah did not like showing her "cute" human side, but it was there. She was just a girl that wanted to be loved and cared for. "I think that you look cute."

Rebekah captured her lips, relishing in the sweet taste of them before smirking against them. "That truly is all that matters."

Caroline pulled away with a smug look on her face as she playfully proclaimed, "Damn straight it is!"

Rebekah wore a shocked expression at the other's outburst, which caused Caroline to start giggling. Within seconds they were both laughing and smiling brightly at the situation, happier than they could ever recall.

After their laughter died down, the original vampire placed her hands on Caroline's arms and dragged her toward the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her down on top of her.

Caroline probably would have been embarrassed if her growing sexual frustration was not so overwhelming. She had been watching Rebekah for so long now, telling herself that she was not attracted to her. Now that she was straddling her hips and looking down into her gorgeous blue eyes, she wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

She cast her eyes down to full lips and then looked back up into Rebekah's eyes, realizing that they had darkened with desire.

'_My lord… She wants me just as much as I want her.'_

Rebekah ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she glanced down at Caroline's lips, contemplating if she should kiss her or not. Her nails were digging into the other woman's hips as she held her body close to her own. "Would you mind terribly if I kissed you Caroline?" She did not want to rush anything.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, and you don't have to ask permission."

"I just did not want to rush into anything. If I start now, I fear that I will not be capable of stopping."

Caroline leant forward and spoke softly against Rebekah's lips. "I want you to kiss me."

Rebekah did not have to be told twice. Leaning up she captured Caroline's lips with her own, kissing her with fever and need. Their lips moved together in a rhythm and the younger vampire reached up, tangling her fingers in blonde locks and pulling Rebekah closer to her as she kissed her hard.

"Mmm…" Rebekah moaned out into the kiss, she could feel a heated wetness forming between her thighs as Caroline started to rock her hips against her. Extending her tongue, she ran it along her sweet bottom lip begging for entrance. Caroline gasped and opened her mouth, granting her access, and Rebekah took full advantage of it as their tongues started a dance. She loved the way that she tasted and she committed it to memory. She never wanted to forget this.

The blonde Brit traced her fingers under Caroline's tank top, running them delicately over the skin of her toned abdomen. Groaning out as she felt it beneath her fingertips.

Caroline pulled out of the kiss and threw her head back as those perfect fingers traced along the bottom of her bra, teasing the sensitive skin there. Moaning out she dug her nails into Rebekah's scalp, which caused her to groan out in pleasure as well. The original vampire's eyes darkened even more so at the sight of Caroline moaning out as her fingers danced across her ribs, it was mesmerizing. She could smell her delicious arousal all around them.

She gently moved her fingers upward, tracing them over her hardened nipple through her bra watching with lust-filled eyes as the other woman's body shook at the touch. She loved having this effect on her.

Without warning, Rebekah flipped them using her super speed and pushed Caroline down on the bed. She was gentle enough to not hurt the gorgeous woman, but forceful enough to be in control. Her fingers continued to trace the nipple through the fabric and the younger vampire was only fazed by the flip for a minute before returning to her lustful stupor.

Biting down on her full bottom lip she tried to stop herself from ripping all of Caroline's clothes off and taking her right then and there. She was having trouble controlling her desires. Rebekah knew that she should stop. It was wrong to have sex on the first date, especially when feelings were not deciphered and the relationship was so confusing, but she couldn't stop. She wanted her so bad.

The scent of Caroline's arousal surrounding them made her body ache and her clit throb. She couldn't think of a time when she was so turned on.

Rebekah delivered heated kisses along Caroline's jawline and down over her neck, nibbling gently on the skin there, before continuing to her collarbone. She could hear the other blonde moaning out with each kiss and touch of her fingers and it caused her to smirk proudly. Once she reached her collarbone she bit down on it hard.

"Mmm… God! Rebekah!" Caroline groaned out, lifting her hips off the bed as she dug her nails into Rebekah's shoulder.

Her smirk widened as she heard the other moan out her name, it caused the aching between her legs to intensify, but she ignored it for the time being. This was not about her. This was about Caroline. Running her tongue over her collarbone she soothed the sore skin.

Rebekah pulled away from her, hearing the whimper of displeasure as she did so.

Caroline did not mind for long though as she realized what the British woman was doing. She tugged on her shirt, pulling it over her head and revealing her half-naked torso.

Sitting up in bed, Caroline removed her bra and threw it across the room. Leaving her upper-body completely exposed for Rebekah to devour with her eyes. Which she gladly did. Biting down on her bottom lip she looked over that long pale neck, down over her perfect breasts and then over her toned abdomen. She looked stunning.

"My god. You look so gorgeous, love."

"Uh… Thanks…" She stated shyly, looking away from those prying eyes. She could not handle the way that they were looking at her. It was too overwhelming and intimidating. _'I hope she really likes what she sees… I mean she's a thousand years old; she's had to have seen it all… There's probably nothing special about me…'_

"Why so shy all of a sudden?"

Caroline chewed on her cheeks, still unable to meet her eyes again. "Just a little self-conscious I guess."

Rebekah looked astounded by this. How could someone who looked so perfect in every single way be self-conscious? "You have nothing to be self-conscious about, dear." Caroline still looked unconvinced, so the original leant down pressing a kiss to her jawline and whispering hotly against her ear. "Truthfully. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met."

This calmed Caroline's nerves a bit and caused her to smile. She couldn't help it. Hearing those words from Rebekah meant the world to her.

When Caroline turned to look at her, she planted a heated kiss to her lips and re-ignited the fire inside of both of them. Both women moaned out into the kiss and when Rebekah pulled out of the kiss Caroline once again whined in disapproval. She was quickly silenced though as the other woman wrapped her full lips around her hard nipple, circling it with her tongue, and teasing the other nipple with her fingers.

Her body convulsed. "Mm… god… jesus…. Rebekah, please don't stop." She moaned out, twisting her fingers in blonde hair and pulling the other woman closer to her. She craved more contact.

Rebekah bit down gently on the nipple before pulling back and running her tongue across it. Her eyes glancing up and catching sight of Caroline's dark desire-filled. It served to further turn her on. Leaning forward she sucked the nipple again and continued to stare up into the younger vampire's eyes, watching her face contort in pleasure.

Rebekah started to rock her hips, craving more contact and moaning out against her nipple. The vibration of the moan causing Caroline to moan out as well.

They both needed more.

Caroline started to tug on Rebekah's shirt; she wanted to see more of her body. Knowing what the other woman wanted, she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head before removing her bra and throwing them both across the room. Leaving herself completely exposed.

"God…" Caroline whispered out as her eyes wandered over her body. The wetness between her thighs intensified as she looked over those perfect breasts and hardened nipples. She wanted to touch her. Placing her hands on her flat stomach, she moved them up toward her breasts, teasing them with her fingers. In a way she was asking Rebekah permission to touch her. When she showed no signs of wanting her to stop, she traced her fingers over her nipples and circled them.

Rebekah moaned out loudly and threw her head back, arching her back so that Caroline would have better access to her sensitive breasts.

Bending backwards, the British woman reached down and pulled Caroline's short down over her legs. Adding them to the pile of clothes that littered the floor. After she removed the garment, she leant down and passionately kissed Caroline, successfully distracting her from touching her breasts.

Pulling away from the kiss she moved her lips to her ear and whispered against it, still rocking her hips against her. "We do not have to do this, Caroline."

Caroline was upset by these words. She had never wanted someone so much in her life. "I want it." She insisted.

"God me too. But, this is only our first date, love. Don't you think this is a bit rushed?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Rebekah wondered, pulling back so that she could look down into Caroline's eyes while they spoke.

"You're not planning on leaving me anytime soon, right?"

"No." She looked perplexed by the question. Why would she leave her? She wanted to be with her as long as she would allow her to be.

Caroline smiled brightly as she heard this. There was a part of her that had been worried that this was just some experiment to Rebekah, and she wanted so much more than that. "Good. And since I'm not planning on leaving you, why should we wait?"

"Because, it should be special." She insisted in her accented voice. "You deserve the very best."

"You are the best." Caroline insisted, her voice deeper than usual and filled with lust as she pulled Rebekah closer to her and kissed her gently. "I have never felt anything like this before." Her voice was barely audible, but having heightened senses she could easily hear the last sentence. "I need you Rebekah."

The words caused the original to moan out. "Well, when you put it that way, how can I possibly say no?"

Rebekah leant down and kissed her passionately as she started to remove her shorts and panties, kicking them off of the bed. Caroline pulled away from the kiss to stare down at her womanhood, biting down on her bottom lip as she stared. She was so perfect. Rebekah pressed her center against the other woman's flat stomach, and she gasped out as she felt the slick wetness of her arousal all over her.

"God!" Caroline groaned out, throwing her head back and scratching her nails down her thighs. "You are so freaking wet, Bekah."

She could smell Rebekah's sweet arousal all around her and it smelt delicious.

"All thanks to you, lover." She smirked as she used the word that had perplexed Caroline on many occasions. This time it was used in the right context.

"Mmm… Good, it better be because of me. And only me." Caroline groaned out as she lifted her hips allowing Rebekah to remove her panties. Watching as the other blonde's body reacted to the scent of her arousal. She could tell that she wanted her just as badly.

Rebekah closed her eyes for a moment, trying to control her urges. She still wanted to take it slow and make the moment last. "You smell delicious. I could just devour you." She admitted.

Caroline's body shook and she reached up, pulling Rebekah closer to her by the hair and kissing her hard on the lips. She ran her tongue over her full bottom lip before tugging it between her lips and sucking on it as she raised her hips in order to get more contact. Both women moaned out into each other's mouths.

Rebekah reached behind herself and ran her fingers along Caroline's thigh, moving them up the creamy skin toward her center. "Mmm…." The younger vampire moaned out into her mouth as she traced her fingers between the folds of her womanhood and found her throbbing clit. It was slick with desire and caused her to let out a moan.

Caroline lifted her hips and moved against the fingers as she felt them. She craved more.

Rebekah sat up and smirked and she pulled her hand away, watching the woman of her affections squirm. Lifting her hand to her lips she ran her tongue along them. "Mmm… you taste amazing, Caroline." She informed.

Caroline looked away embarrassed, her body still aching for more contact. Rebekah was able to tell that she wanted more and her smile widened, a devious glint in her eyes as she arched her back flexibly and ran her nails up Caroline's thigh before coming into contact with her center once again. She teased her clit with her fingers and then she moved them toward her entrance. She was practically dripping with arousal.

She traced the entrance of her womanhood teasingly, watching as Caroline tried to lift her hips and get more contact.

"Please… Rebekah. I need more." Caroline begged.

"More what? What is it that you need exactly, sweet Caroline?"

"I need you."

"Oh, please do be more specific with your requests. What is it that you need me to do?"

"I need you inside of me. God stop teasing me and just—Ahhh!" Her complaints were silenced when she felt two fingers plunge deep inside of her. She moaned out loudly and lifted her hips, moving with the fingers that were now moving in and out of her slowly.

"More…" She whimpered. "Please?"

Rebekah smirked and did as she was asked. Moving her fingers faster, plunging them deeper each and every time. "GOD! Yes! Rebekah!" Caroline groaned out. She had never been turned on so much in her life. "Mm…" She continued to moan with each thrust of Rebekah's fingers.

Suddenly she felt Rebekah's heated center against her stomach, she could feel her wetness all over her and she knew that she needed her release as well. She wanted to bring her to her climax. She wanted to pleasure her, to feel her, to be inside of her. Moving her hand between their bodies, she started to run her fingers against Rebekah's swollen clit. Teasing it before pushing two of her fingers deep inside of her.

She loved the way that her walls surrounded her fingers. It felt amazing.

"God…" They both moaned out as Caroline matched Rebekah's pace, thrusting at the same time. Caroline watched Rebekah moan out and ride her fingers and that pushed her even closer to the edge. Watching her exposed body, perfect breasts, hard nipples, full lips parted as she moaned out her name. "I'm so close…" She told her.

"Me too… God, me too… Faster." Rebekah pleaded and Caroline did as she was told, moving her fingers faster inside of her. When she heard Rebekah moan out her name as she reached her climax and the walls of her pussy clamp tightly around her fingers, she could not contain herself and she moaned out loudly as she reached her orgasm as well.

Rebekah's body felt weak and it was tingling all over as she slumped over on top of Caroline and held onto her tightly. Kissing her sweetly on the lips before pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

After a few minutes of laying like this and coming down from their high, Caroline removed her fingers from inside of the other woman and Rebekah moved so that she was in a better position. Curled up on top of her, with her arms wrapped around her body.

"That was perfect." Caroline said with a content smile on her face. Her eyes closed.

"You do not regret it, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Good." Rebekah smiled. She had been terrified that Caroline would regret sleeping together after the fact. She was scared of losing her. Although she was not prepared to admit it to anyone, she knew that she was already falling hard for the other. She fell in love easily though, it was one of her biggest flaws in the past, and it worried her. She hoped that Caroline wanted the same things as her.

"Goodnight Caroline. Pleasant dreams."

"You too." Caroline said, kissing her forehead and running her fingers through long blonde hair as she drifted into her dreams.

O

Authors Note:

I apologize for taking so long to update this. But, I hope that this chapter makes up for everything. :) Klaus will be coming back in the next chapter to cause some problems for the couple…

Please do tell me what y'all thought of this chapter. Leave me some reviews and I promise to try and update as soon as possible!

Thank you all for reading! It means the world to me. :)

-Tracy Cook


	14. Girlfriends

**Misery Loves Company**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Girlfriends**

Rebekah and Caroline had spent the rest of their weekend together. They spent their mornings watching television and chatting, they cooked dinner together, and their nights were spent lost in passion. It had been a wonderful weekend and Rebekah was already dreading returning to school. Because, school brought doubts and insecurities. She was worried about what Caroline would do in a public setting.

She knew how important status and popularity were to the other woman. She hoped that it would not influence the way that Caroline acted around her. Deep down though, she knew it would.

People were not going to be nice when they found out that they were dating. Women would tease them or give them disgusted looks, and men would endlessly inform them of how "hot" it was and ask them to demonstrate. It would not be difficult for Rebekah, because she had been through these things many times in the past and quite honestly, she did not care what people thought of her. For Caroline, it wouldn't be so easy.

She had grown up in a very closed-minded environment in Mystic Falls, and she had not been alive for long. She was only eighteen years old, and not too long ago she still believed herself to be straight.

Rebekah knew what she wanted.

She wanted Caroline. She wanted to take her out and show her how special she was, she wanted to fall in love with her. She just didn't know what the other woman wanted. This was something that they needed to talk about eventually. Aside from all of the worrying, Rebekah genuinely was content and happy with Caroline. Happier than she could ever recall. She was falling hard and it caused the terror to rise, the feelings of being betrayed once more, but she knew that love was worth the risk.

Caroline knew what she wanted as well. She wanted a relationship with Rebekah; she did not just want to sleep together. Still, as they walked into the school holding hands, she felt herself growing exceedingly nervous.

She could feel eyes following them from every direction.

She felt the original vampire's hand tighten around her own and she found comfort in the contact, but she still couldn't block out the people around them. They were staring at them, some were laughing, and others were whispering about how disgusting it was. Unbeknownst to them, she heard every insult and every judgment that they made. Their words caused her stomach to flip and the nausea to set in.

Rebekah could tell that Caroline was growing insecure and leant down to whisper against her ear. "Do not worry about them, love. They are merely ignorant fools with no lives of their own, so they obsess over ridiculing others. It is rather pathetic actually."

"I know…" She whispered out, smiling at the British vampire's explanation. "It's just…" Her voice trailed off.

She did not know what to say to Rebekah. It was true, popularity was important to her. It was one of the only things that she looked forward to in life, her friends, dances, parties, boys, but things had changed considerably. Now, she looked forward to seeing Rebekah, she thought about her all of the time. She was important to her as well. This connection that the two of them shared was special and she had never felt anything like it before.

"Wow." A familiar voice stated. Caroline cast her eyes in the direction of the voice and saw that Jessica and a few other girls from their cheer squad had approached them. "I didn't know you were… like that, Care." Her judgmental eyes shot down to their interlinked hands and her voice was full of disgust.

Her body tensed. "I—um..."

"I mean, Rebekah here always kinda gave me that vibe, what with her creepy obsession with you. But, I never thought you'd go for it."

Drowning in her insecurity, she attempted to pull her hand away from Rebekah's, but the other woman would not allow her to do so. She held onto her hand tightly. She was not going to let her run away from what they had.

"Let me explain—" Caroline attempted, only to be interrupted.

"—Oh no, let me guess. This is just some "experiment," or maybe you're just really "close" friends." Jessica laughed and shook her head as she looked to the other women in her group. They laughed along with her. She had been trying to take over the squad for over a year now, and Caroline knew that she was going to use this to her advantage. "Honestly." She took a step toward the vampire, staring her directly in the eyes. "I just don't know how I feel about having two dykes on the cheer squad with me."

Caroline was about to say something, when one of the other girls spoke up. "Yeah, I mean what if they like watch us while we are changing?"

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed pulling her hand away, to Rebekah's disappointment. "Look, I'm not a dyke!"

"What are you then? Bi or something?" She rolled her eyes. "Either way, I'm gonna talk to the principal about this. I really don't want you guys like checking me out in the locker room, and giving our squad a bad reputation. People might start thinking that all of us are like you." Jessica caught Rebekah's eyes and smirked. "You might have changed her, but you won't change us all."

Rebekah's eyes darkened and she growled out angrily as she took a step toward the cheerleader. Trying to control her urges to bleed the woman dry. "I will have you know that I do fancy Caroline. But, despite my interest in her, or women in general, I would never watch you in the locker room love." She pursed her lips and looked Jessica over. "Quite honestly, you are not all that attractive."

It took her a moment to control her urges to kill her. Taking in a breath to calm herself, she walked past Jessica in an attempt to do the right thing and walk away.

Apparently that was not going to be an option though.

"Like you can talk! Look at you!" She shouted out, pushing Rebekah as she walked past her.

The push did little to faze the vampire and she quickly turned around, pinning the other woman up against the lockers. Her grip on her was bruising and she could tell that Jessica was in pain. In a way it excited her. She deserved to feel the pain that was being inflicted upon her. Rebekah no longer had control over herself and her fangs extended, her veins showing beneath the skin under her eyes. Jessica was screaming and everyone in the hallway was staring in fear.

"Rebekah…" Caroline's voice penetrated her anger. Just hearing her say her name aided in calming the fire burning inside of her. "She's not worth it." She said, reaching out and holding onto Rebekah's arm, pulling her away from Jessica.

The original vampire did as she was told and took a few steps back. Looking at Jessica, her stomach lurched back and forth. She still wanted to kill her, but she listened to Caroline. She always would. She did not wish to upset the woman of her affections by killing someone as unimportant as the cheerleader.

Looking into Jessica's terrified eyes, her pupils dilated and she told her. "You will forget that any of this occurred."

Turning around, she proceeded to compel all of the others in the hallway. It was easy for her to do. Being an original vampire, she was far more powerful than most. Once the teenagers continued on with their lives in a confused stupor, Rebekah started to walk down the hallway.

"Rebekah! Where are you going?" She asked rushing after her.

"Anywhere that is far away from you for the time being." She spat back. Rebekah was angry with Caroline for not standing up for their relationship, for not standing up for her.

"Rebekah—"

She stopped walking and turned, so that she was staring into Caroline's blue eyes. She clenched her jaw and her muscles tensed as she spoke. "—Way to stand up for your girlfriend, Caroline." The word was a bit shocking to them both; they had not really specified that sort of title. "You know what? I have spent a thousand years searching for love and I do not wish to waste my time with someone who is ashamed to be seen with me."

"Rebekah, that's not true! I'm not ashamed to be seen with you."

Rebekah flashed her a disbelieving look as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had been in relationships laced in shame and secrecy before, this was hastily turning into one of them and she wanted no part in it.

Caroline tried to reassure her, reaching out and placing a hand on her arm. "Really, it's not true." She paused and searched for the right words to explain what had happened. "It's just, for a second there, her words really got to me. I mean, what do I have if I don't have cheerleading, if I don't have my friends and popularity? That's all I have…" She muttered.

"You could have me." Rebekah stated pointedly.

"I want you!" She insisted with tears forming behind her eyes. She hated that she had caused the other woman to doubt that. "Like, I don't really get how I went from hating you, to wanting to kiss you and rip off your clothes every time that I freakin' see you, but I'm not ashamed of you!" Caroline would have grown shy at this admittance, but she was too determined to convince Rebekah that she wanted her, because she did. "You're breathtakingly gorgeous and surprisingly very romantic, and sweet."

Rebekah looked flattered and she was smiling again, which was a good sign.

"It's just that you are a girl and I wasn't as ready as I thought I was to see people's reactions. It won't happen again, I promise."

She looked hesitant as she informed her, "They are only going to become more brutal, dear."

"You know what!? Let em!" Caroline smiled confidently as she pried Rebekah's arms apart and forced her way into them, staring up into stunning eyes. "I don't care what they say. As far as I can tell, they are just jealous that I've got the most amazing, gorgeous girlfriend ever."

"So." She raised a brow. "We are officially girlfriends now?"

Caroline grew shy and ducked her head embarrassedly as she answered. "Well, yeah. I mean, if you want to be…"

"I want to be your girlfriend more than anything." Rebekah stated, moving forward so that her lips were hovering dangerously close to the younger vampire's. She watched as Caroline's eyes darkened with desire as she inched even closer.

"You know what I want more than anything?"

"What would that be?" She teased, their lips less than an inch apart.

Caroline lifted her hands and ran them through Rebekah's soft blonde hair. "To kiss you." She whispered out hotly against those full pouty lips that she loved.

"Please do." Rebekah smirked.

Receiving the invitation, Caroline did not need to be told again. Tangling her fingers in blonde locks she dragged the other woman closer to her and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Both women moaned out into each other's mouths as they started to kiss passionately.

O

Rebekah and Caroline were in class together and Caroline was once again finding it difficult to concentrate on what the instructor was saying. All that she could do was sit and stare at the beautiful blonde. Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she jumped, pulling the phone out of her pocket and checking the messages.

It was from Rebekah. _'Why am I not surprised?' _She smiled and opened the message.

'_**You are leering again, lover.'**_

Caroline became a bit shy as her smile widened and she typed out a response to the text message. _**'I can't help it.'**_

'_**Is this lustful or hateful leering?'**_

She laughed as she read the text. _**'This is, I have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world and I can't concentrate on class because of it, leering.'**_

'_**Lustful it is.'**_

'_**No! It's not like that!'**_

Rebekah smirked as she turned to glance over at Caroline, seeing that she was hiding her eyes from her, embarrassed. It was adorable. Returning her attention to her cellphone she started to type out a response. Wishing to tease her further. _**'So, you are not currently inquiring what it would be like if you were sitting on top of this desk, with my head between your thighs?'**_

Caroline gasped and her eyes widened as they scanned the text. She quickly looked over at her girlfriend, feeling her arousal building and the aching between her thighs intensifying as she imagined what it would be like to have Rebekah between them. _'Oh god… she is smirking… I bet she can smell my arousal… gah! This sucks! I can never hide it from her!'_

'_**Well, I am now!' **_

'_**Good.'**_

O

"But you can bring him back, right?" Tyler asked as he stared down the witch. He knew that Bonnie was powerful enough to do it.

"I don't have the power to do something like that, Tyler. It could kill me." She insisted with upset eyes. She could not believe that he had kidnapper her and brought her to some underground cave in order to ask her to bring back Klaus. Bonnie wondered why he would even want the original back. "Besides, why do you even want him back so badly? Is this about your sire bond?"

"It isn't about that!"

"I'm leaving, Tyler." She insisted, turning to walk toward the exit of the tunnels.

"I think I have something that might just change your mind, Bonnie." He did feel guilty hurting his friend like this, but in that moment his guilt and concern was easily outweighed by his anger and jealousy. He wanted Rebekah dead, and he needed Klaus to help him do that. Walking into the small opening in the cave, he grabbed ahold of Bonnie's mother and dragged her back into the cave. Holding her in front of Bonnie, allowing her to see the terror in her eyes.

"Mom!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Let her go, Tyler!" She knew that his venom would kill a vampire. He would kill her if he bit her.

"I will, just as soon as you perform the spell and bring him back. The way I see it is, Klaus is the only one who can heal a werewolf bite. So either you will bring him back now, or you will be forced to bring him back to save your mother from dying." His logic made sense, and it worked. Bonnie was not going to allow her mother to die again.

"Fine, I'll do it." She begrudgingly agreed.

O

Authors Note:

I apologize for taking a while to update! I have had the outline written up, but I have been busier lately than usual… Plus, strangely tired. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Please do leave me reviews and tell me what y'all think! :) It would mean the world to me and encourage me to add more soon! I always love reading your reviews!

Thank you so much for reading! You are all amazing!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
